Bright New Future
by Wolf Princess
Summary: Three female saiyans enter the picture but no one knows where they came from. They start to live normal lives but a dream and a mysterious figure comes to reveal their identity and the reason they were put on earth. MARAI TRUNKS is in this story!Ch.19 up!
1. Whad'dya mean female saiyans!

Ch.1: Whad'dya mean female saiyans!?  
  
"Bright New Future"  
  
"I hope they're ok." Gohan was looking over at the two girls who were lying on this floor of the living room in his home. "How am I suppose to explain two teenage girls in our house to mother?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Gohan was flying home from his day of training with Piccolo, his clothes torn and body beaten and exhausted. He had been flying over the forest behind his home when he spotted two forms on the forest floor. He immediately flew down for a closer look.  
  
Once he landed on the ground, he noticed two girls, who looked about his age, lying in a bed of moss, leaves and twigs. They were on their backs with their arms and legs sprawled out with the exception of one arm across their chests.  
  
The first thing Gohan noticed was their similarity. They both had long black hair that stopped in the middle of their backs, and were spiked at the tips; both up in black ponytails. The only difference he could spot right off was that one of the girls had a single blue strand of hair on the right side of her face and the other had a purple strand of hair on the left side.  
  
Gohan could sense the power levels dropping. They were indeed unconscious, knocked out by something or someone, so without hesitation he picked them both up and headed home.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Gohan looked at them closely. He hadn't even realized the long, brown, fuzzy tails that the two girls had until he had laid them on the floor after placing a white blanket down. He was slightly shocked about that, but wasn't entirely worried. He continued to examine them from his position of the floor, sitting indian style in front of them.  
  
They both wore black spandex that stopped midcalf and a white T-shirt. Their clothes were scraped and torn but they themselves had no cuts or marks to even hint that they had been fighting.  
  
After about ten minutes, Gohan had decided to go and get an extra blanket to put over the two girls. Just as he opened the closet door in the narrow hallway leading to his parents' room, he heard the front door open and sensed his mother walking in. Gohan quickly shut the door, after grabbing another white blanket, and walked back into the room where he had left the girls.  
  
His mother was staring at the two girls on her living room floor in confusion and his baby brother was sitting on the ground in front of the girls, staring into their calm faces.  
  
"Hey mom." Gohan walked over to his mother and stood beside her.  
  
"Gohan, who are they?" Chichi asked as she used her eyes and head to point to the two sleeping forms on her floor.  
  
"I really don't know. I found them on the forest floor, unconscious, on my home way."  
  
"Well-" Chichi was cut off by a moan. Both her and Gohan looked at the two twins, from what they believed they were anyway. Both of the girls began to move slowly as they tried to sit up. With their eyes closed and one of their hands on their foreheads, as if they had a headache, they used their free hand to lift themselves up onto the small, brown couch beside them.  
  
Gohan and Chichi just watched them, silently, in concern and wonderment. The two swaggered back and forth before they finally got up and sat onto the couch, rubbing their temples.  
  
Goten, not afraid in the least, crawled over to the girl with the purple bang and climbed up her leg, and sat on her lap. The girl cracked open her eyes and saw the bright, smiling face of a baby boy looking up at her. She smiled as the little boy reached his arms out to her.  
  
The other girls with the blue bang, who was seated to the right of the other, opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her twin sister holding the infant. Then a thought struck her. 'A baby boy?' her eyes shot completely open and she looked in front of her. A boy, about her age, w/ black spiky hair holding a blanket in his arms, and a woman with strait black heir pulled into a tight bun was staring at them.  
  
Without taking her eyes off the two strangers before her, she gently nudged her sister in the side, causing her to look forward as well. She was the first one to speak.  
  
"Hi. Your baby is really sweet. What's his name?" The twinkling in the girls' amethyst eyes and the huge smile she was giving them made both Gohan and Chichi smile.  
  
"His name is Goten. I'm Chichi and this is my eldest son Gohan. What are your names?"  
  
"My name is Yuki and this is my twin sister Peresia." At the mention of her name, Peresia, the one with the blue bang, smiled at the woman and boy.  
  
"Gohan looked at them closely. He was now able to see their eyes. Peresia had bright, cerulean blue eyes, just like Bulma, and Yuki had soft amethyst eyes.  
  
"It's nice to meet y'all, but where are y'alls parents?" Chichi wondered why they were out alone in the forest where Gohan had found them.  
  
"Don't know. We've never had parents for as much as I can remember. We've lived on are own." Peresia stated as she glanced at her sister who was still holding baby Goten in her lap.  
  
'That might explain the torn clothes.' Gohan thought. "I found y'all in the forest, unconscious. Do you have remember what happened?"  
  
"Again I don't know. I don't remember anything."  
  
'This is very strange.' But before Gohan could even breathe, his mother had asked them a question, which he was quite pleased to hear.  
  
"How would you like to join this family?" Chichi clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled at the two young ladies.  
  
"That would be great! Y'all seem like such nice people." Yuki looked to Peresia, each giving a really big grin.  
  
"Y'all are eleven years old right?" The girls just nodded and the Chichi smiled even wider. "Great. So is Gohan. If anyone asks, we can just say y'all are triplets."  
  
Peresia and Yuki stood up, Yuki still holding onto Goten, and they high fived one another. They had a family. As they celebrated by giving each other a huge hug, Peresia's tail caught the attention of the young Goten. He eyed the brown appendage that waved in his face, and without hesitation and one quick movement, he grabbed it.  
  
***  
  
At that same moment, a lavender haired baby was crawling over to a huge green bush in the front yard of Capsule Corp, when his mother picked him up. He began to scream and cry as he reached out for the bush  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma eyed her son. He continued to cry and kept reaching for the bush. Bulma finally gave up and walked over to the bush to see what he was crying about.  
  
As she pulled some of the branches aside, she gasped as she noticed a teenage girl lying on the ground, unconscious. She had long black hair that was french braided with a silver piece of hair in front of her face. She was wearing black spandex that stopped mid-calf and a light purple T-shirt; her clothes were torn and shredded, but she was perfectly ok.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she kept her eyes glued to the girl.  
  
Vegeta, who was hard at work training in the Gravity Chamber, stopped to go and see why the blue haired female was yelling his name. He had to admit, he was a little worried, her voice was urgent and a bit frightened.  
  
As he turned the corner of the house, he saw Bulma holding baby Trunks in her arms, standing by a bush, looking down.  
  
"What do you want woman?" Vegeta was a bit relieved to see she was in no danger, but mad that he had to stop his training.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Vegeta grudgingly walked over to his mate and stopped beside her, looking down to where she was staring. The sight was a bit disturbing.  
  
"A female saiyan? I thought there were none left." Vegeta's expression went to surprise. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"A what? How do you know that?" Bulma looked to Vegeta with an expression of confusion.  
  
"Do you not see the tail around her waist?" Bulma looked again at that the young girl.  
  
"I see it now. Well.grab her and take her inside."  
  
"No way!" Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned as he turned his back to her.  
  
"Pick her up and take her inside!!" Bulma was peeved and Vegeta knew it. He hesitantly picked the girl up and walked inside CC.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next Time:  
  
'Enters Marai Trunks and Akurei' (This chapter just introduces them in it. Not really any action.ok none. But I promise the action IS coming. ^- ^)  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	2. Enter Marai Trunks and Akurei

Ch.2: Enter Marai Trunks and Akurei  
  
"Bright New Future"  
  
(6 years later)  
  
Gohan, Peresia and Yuki were now seventeen years old and today would be their first day of school ever. They landed a block away from Orange Star High, in an alley where no one could see them. Gohan still had his usual black hair with the same hairstyle from seven years ago. Peresia and Yuki, on the other hand, still had their long, spiky black hair in the ponytail. Peresia, still with her blue bang, now wore a blue T-shirt and black spandex that stopped right above her knees. Yuki, still with her purple bang, had the same outfit as her sister with the exception of a purple T- shirt instead of a blue. Yuki and Peresia had both gotten their tails surgically removed after the little incident with Goten six years earlier.  
  
The three started their walk down the sidewalk to their new school. They were somewhat excited but a little worried. They would have to try their best, if not better, to hide their strength from everyone else. That might pose a problem, but they were willing to give it their best to pretend they weren't as strong as they really were.  
  
"I wonder if school is gonna be any fun." Peresia stated as she walked in between her brother and sister.  
  
"I sure hope so." Yuki sounded a bit worried.  
  
"Remember to be careful and not show how strong we really are. We don't wont to scare anyone or worse.be outsiders." Gohan looked up at the sky, deep in thought about the situation.  
  
*RING*  
  
"Oh no! That was the warning bell! We better hurry." The three looked around to make sure no one was watching before they sped off as fast as they could to their school, forgetting everything they had just talked about.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Whatchamacallit had walked into his English class and over to his desk, placing his things down before turning to face the noisy students.  
  
"Excuse me." He waited for about ten seconds to see if anyone had heard him. "EXCUSE ME!"  
  
The whole classroom became quiet and all eyes went to the front of the room.  
  
"Thank you. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce to you three new students. They have never gone to school before because their mother had been teaching them from home. Please help me in welcoming Peresia, Yuki and Gohan."  
  
The three walked in and all eyes followed their movements. The first thing that ran through everyone's mind was the word 'triplets'.  
  
"Please tell the class something about yourselves." The teacher directed his statement to Gohan in particular.  
  
"Well.I'm into martial arts." Gohan looked a bit nervous, but tried to speak as calmly as he could.  
  
"What about you girls?" The teacher's brown eyes looked to the two girls beside Gohan.  
  
"Same." Is all the two could say.  
  
"Alright then. Y'all just go and find yourself a seat and we'll begin." A hand rose near the back of the room and the teacher looked to the short blonde headed girl. "Yes Erasa?"  
  
"There's three seats up her." She smiled happily as the trio made their way up the stairs. She leaned over to her best friend who sat beside her. "Gohan's kinda cute. What do you think?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure. They said they were all into martial arts, maybe I can get them to spar with me one day." The amethyst eyes of her friend also watched as the three made their way up.  
  
Gohan, Peresia and Yuki had finally made it to their seats. They had overheard the blondes' remark; they do after all have super hearing. Peresia playfully patted Gohan on the back as she and her sister snickered. Gohan just blushed slightly.  
  
"Hi. I'm Erasa and this is my friend Videl." The blonde pointed to the long, black haired girl beside her.  
  
"And I'm Sharpner." Everyone's attention went to the long blonde haired boy sitting behind Videl.  
  
"It's nice to meet y'all." Gohan and his sisters sat down. Gohan sat beside Erasa, Yuki beside Gohan and Peresia beside Yuki.  
  
"Now that everyone's seated, let's begin. Will everyone please turn your books to page 10." The turning of pages could be heard throughout the entire classroom. "We are going to begin with the explication of poems. The first poem you see is 'Next!'. To explicate a poem, you need to read each poem carefully and write one paragraph about what it means to you, then write down how literary terms are used in the each one. In class y'all will do poems from pages 10 to 16. That is a total of six poems. You may begin, and please, if you have any questions, feel free to come up and ask me."  
  
The whole class began their assignment. They had gotten thirty minutes into their class period when a knock at the classroom door caught everyone's attention. The students stared as the teacher answered the knock.  
  
"Class may I have your attention. It seems we have two more new students." The two teenagers walked in the door. Peresia, Gohan and Yuki smiled. "This is Trunks (Marai of course) and Akurei."  
  
All the girls in the room at Trunks' muscular form. His lavender hair fell just below his shoulders and was pulled back in a low ponytail with a few pieces hanging out on the sides of his face. He wore black gi pants and a black spandex tanktop that showed all the curves of his muscles.  
  
Akurei, on the other hand, had her long, black hair pulled back into a triple layered ponytail or else her hair would fall to her knees, but she did have her single silver bang in front of her face. She wore black spandex that stopped above her knees and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Alright then. Why don't y'all go and find yourself a seat." The teacher smiled and looked up at the other students.  
  
"Hey Akurei! Trunks! There's two seats up here." Trunks and Akurei looked up to the voice and smiled.  
  
"Hey Gohan, Peresia and Yuki."  
  
"Y'all know one another?" The teacher asked, sounding a bit surprised, for whatever reason.  
  
"Uh-huh. We've known them our entire lives." Akurei smiled happily as she looked up at the trio.  
  
"I see." The teacher pushed up his silver rimmed glasses and looked to Gohan and the two girls then back at Trunks and Akurei. "Y'all may sit up there if you'd like."  
  
Trunks and Akurei walked up the stairs and sat with their friends. Akurei sat in front of Yuki, beside some black haired boy, and Trunks sat beside her, in front of Peresia.  
  
Sharpner leaned up and whispered into Yuki's ear. "Is he as strong as he looks?"  
  
Yuki smiled evilly, not letting Sharpner see, then turned to look at him with a smile. She decided she was gonna have a little fun. "Yup. Gohan's just as muscular. He just hides under all that clothing."  
  
"I wonder if I can beat them in a match." Sharpner furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it.  
  
"Doubt it. You're no match for them, and if I was you, I wouldn't go asking for a match either."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let's put it this way. If you want to remain Sharpner you shouldn't mess with them." Yuki gave him an evil smirk and went back to working.  
  
Sharpner sat back and thought about it. 'No one is stronger than me, that is, except Hercule.'  
  
Gohan, Peresia, Akurei and Trunks had overheard the conversation and laughed quietly to themselves. No one had to worry about the fact that all of it was true cause no one would take it that way. They would just figure that they were just trying to scare them, which was fine. Yuki and Peresia loved to scare people like that, but Yuki had beat Peresia to the punch with that one.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next Time:  
  
'Guns, Bikers and Martial Arts' (There's fighting in this chapter ^- ^)  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	3. Guns, Bikers and Martial Arts!

AN: I was supposed to have a big fight scene here, but I had to change it a bit for an odd reason. There is a fight scene just small. Don't worry. There will be some fight scenes coming, along with Romance and Humor. Trust me, this wouldn't make a very good DBZ Fic without fighting. But first there will be a few small fights, which will appear in almost every chapter except for the Valentines day thingy (hint hint). Don't worry, the big bang is coming when everyone finds out what the girls purpose was when they were put here on Earth. No it is not to kill Goku. ^-^ ******************************************************  
  
Ch.3: Guns, Bikers and Martial Arts  
  
"Bright New Future"  
  
At Lunch Peresia, Yuki, Gohan, Akurei and Trunks walked over to a huge oak tree outside of their school with their paper lunch bags and sat down in a circle. Gohan sat beside Trunks, Peresia beside him, and Akurei sat between Yuki and Gohan. They had just sat down when Videl, Erasa and Sharpner walked over to them, with their own lunch bags.  
  
"Hey guys. Mind if we join you?" Videl asked simply as she directed the question to Gohan.  
  
"No. Not at all." Everyone was happy that they were making friends, and were fast to respond.  
  
They all moved over so the three could squeeze in. Videl sat in beside Gohan and Erasa sat beside her best friend, but Sharpner, on the other hand, decided he would sit between Yuki and Akurei. (^-^) The group began to take out their food since no one had anything to say, and began eating the variety of foods that each of them had. The saiyans all had ten sandwiches, of different kinds, and they tried to eat moderately slow. They and their parents had decided that ten should be enough to suppress their appetites, that way no one would know how much food they ate in one setting.  
  
They may have slowed down their eating, but not slow enough. Videl and her friends stared at them as they each ate two sandwiches in the time it took them to eat half of just one. Videl easily got tired of staring at them and decided to startup a conversation.  
  
"So.where do y'all live?" Videl eyed them as they stopped eating and looked at one another a bit nervously.  
  
"Uh.well, we're from the mountains and our house is in the middle of the forest." Gohan right then hated that he could not tell a lie. He knew he could, but in this situation, anyone could go and check it out. He and his sisters were, indeed, a bit worried that they had just given away their secret.  
  
"And we live at Capsule Corp." Trunks and Akurei were also a bit nervous. Their house was a little farther than the other threes. Lucky for the quartet, none of them even thought about distance after Trunks had mentioned where he lived.  
  
"Capsule Corp!? Isn't that where the famous Bulma Briefs works at?" Videl was literally stunned and the others were speechless.  
  
"Yeah. She's our mother." Trunks and Akurei looked at each other a little weird. They didn't know people would get this weirded out over it.  
  
Erasa, Sharpner and Videl were stunned/speechless with their eyes wide and their mouths agape. The others stared at them, a bit confused. They gave each another a glance before looking back at three statues.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan waved his hand In front of Videl and she quickly shook out of her daze.  
  
"Do y'all know Bulma Briefs?" She looked to Gohan.  
  
"Our whole lives. She grew up with our father."  
  
"We'd be happy to introduce y'all to her one day. If you want." Trunks stated.  
  
"That would be great!" Erasa and Sharpner snapped out of their own daze when they heard that.  
  
"Great.why y'all talk, I'm going to get my History book. I left it in my locker." Peresia stood up and quietly walked across the grass, up the stairs to the school building and inside.  
  
***  
  
Peresia Walked down the hallway to her locker and just as she put her hand on the lock she heard a scream. Instead, she ran down the hallway to a window and saw a orange-haired girl being cornered against the wall of the building by eight men with knives and two with guns. 'It's about time something happened, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt.'  
  
Peresia frantically looked around and noticing a door not far to her right, she ran down the hallway and strait out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Back away!" The frightened girl screamed in fear as she stepped back a few steps.  
  
"Why? Are we scaring you?" One of the thugs with brown, curly hair and a tattoo on his right arms spoke sarcastically as he advanced on her with a knife. All ten of the attackers wore leather jackets that were torn at the sleeves, like bikers, and had tattoos on their arms.  
  
"Just leave me alone." The girl got in the corner of building, and squeezing her books close to her, she began to sob.  
  
"You better do as she says." The ten bikers and the frightened girl looked to the voice and saw one angry Peresia staring at them. She walked around them so she would be between them and the girl as she spoke. "Go on your way if you know what's best for you."  
  
"Best for us?" The bikers began to laugh. "A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't have gotten involved." Peresia snarled softly at the guys' comment with the green mohawk.  
  
"You want to come home with me tonight baby?" A guy with three earrings in his right ear and a nose ring spoke as he stared at Peresia, his eye full of lust.  
  
"Not even in your dreams baldy!" Peresia spat. 'I can see I'm going to need some help not to show my abilities.' ~ Yuki! Come in! I need your help, it's serious! Come to the back of the building NOW! ~  
  
***  
  
The others were finishing up their lunches and were talking.  
  
"We could.huh?" Yuki was cut short by a telepathic message she was receiving from her sister. Everyone just looked at her with furrowed eyebrows as her face went pale and she became furious.  
  
"What's wrong Yuki?" Gohan asked, worried. He knew that Yuki and Peresia could telepathically communicate. And by the look on her face something was wrong.  
  
"It's Peresia. She needs our help and it's urgent. Let's go!" Yuki bolted up and ran towards the back of the building, the others in close pursuit.  
  
***  
  
Peresia got into her fighting stance and smirked evilly. 'Well, it looks like I have to do this alone.' She was just about to attack the group when Yuki and the other turned the corner. "It's about time y'all got here."  
  
"You know I couldn't miss out on a chance to fight." Yuki stated sarcastically as she smiled at Peresia. The bikers turned around.  
  
"Who are y'all?"  
  
"Your worst nightmares." Yuki bluntly stated as she and the others got in fighting stances. Except for Sharpner and Erasa who just in the back and watched. Videl saw the girl in the corner and knew exactly what had happened.  
  
"Y'all don't scare us." The curly haired man looked at the odds. Peresia got right up on the two with the guns and snatched them away from them. Lucky for her, no one saw her move as fast as she did, that is, except Gohan and Trunks.  
  
"Hey! Give those back."  
  
"Why? Are you not tough enough without them?" Peresia threw the guns to Yuki, who threw them to Gohan, who automatically took the bullets out of them and threw them on the ground.  
  
Videl, Peresia, Akurei and Yuki attacked first followed by Trunks and Gohan. As they fought, Erasa ran to the office to call the police. In a matter of seconds, with a few punches and kicks, all the bikers were knocked out. As they piled the unconscious bodies together, the police showed up along with the principle and Erasa.  
  
"What's going on here?" The police chief asked as he walked forward followed by three other officers.  
  
"Well.I was going to my car to get my lunch, when these guys approached me." The girl in the corner stood up and walked forward, still holding onto her books.  
  
"You kids were very brave, but next time leave the police business to the police." The felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Gohan handing him the two guns that the men had had with them.  
  
"These belonged to the two with the green mohawk and the bald one." The chief took the guns from the young man.  
  
"Thanks son. We'll just take these as evidence."  
  
Videl walked forward. "Will you please take what you need and do not admit this to the press."  
  
"Ms. Videl. I didn't know you were here. Please excuse us, we'll be on our way."  
  
"Thanks." Videl smiled.  
  
"Move out!" The chief waved his hand in the air and walked to his vehicle. The officers finished gathering the last of the bikers and drove off.  
  
The gang watched the police drive off and Peresia walked over to the orange haired girl.  
  
"Are you ok?" Peresia put her arm around the girl.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I'm into martial arts and everything, but there were too many and they had guns."  
  
"That's ok. My name is Peresia. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Nami." She smiled.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. Come, I'll introduce you to the others." The two walked over to the group, Peresia's arm still around Nami's shoulder, both of them with huge grins on their faces.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next Time:  
  
"Saved By the Bell" (In this chapter the gang comes very close to getting caught using their true strength. Not to mention all the girls start to hang all over Gohan and Trunks. ^-^)  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	4. Saved By the Bell

Ch.4: Saved By the Bell  
  
"Bright New Future  
  
It was finally the last class of the day, PE. Nami (in case you forgot she was the orange haired girl that they saved in the last chapter) was in this class with the 5 saiyans and Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. In fact, this was the only class she had with them.  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm Coach Mill. Your old coach, Mr. Camille, has gone on vacation will not be returning 'til the first of February (I don't think I told everyone what month it is now, so let me tell you now. It is January, somewhat towards the middle. I thought I'd let you know cuz the gang missed half of the year and there is a reason for this.). I know you don't normally have uniforms, but you do now. The school board had decided it would good for the student body. So, if you go into your locker rooms, you'll find a box of shirts and another box with pants and shorts in them. Choose your size and get ready. Be back out here in 15 minutes."  
  
The males and females went their separate ways to the locker rooms (of course they have two locker rooms; one for males and one for females).  
  
Yuki, Peresia, and Akurei followed Videl and the other girls into the locker room. When they walked in, two the left, there were two boxes sitting on one of the brown, wooden benches.  
  
"Fabulous. I though they would be some skimpy outfits." Yuki sighed in relief as well as Peresia and Akurei.  
  
The three saiyan females grabbed a size 'L' orange T-shirt and the same size for the black shorts. They all changed pretty quickly. Their shirts were a bit baggy, just like they liked them, and the shorts were mid-thigh. The whole gang wore the same size except for Erasa, who wore a size smaller to make it a bit skimpy looking.  
  
When the gang was dressed they all walked back out into the gym and saw the funniest thing. Peresia, Akurei and Yuki couldn't help but laugh. All the guys had to where an orange tanktop and black shorts that stopped at their knees, but that was not the funny part. With the outfits they wore, Gohan and Trunks showed every bit of muscle they had, except for the abs. Poor Trunks and Gohan were being swarmed by girls, who were hanging all over them while the other guys were thrown to the side like a sack of potatoes.  
  
They were extremely uncomfortable, and Akurei, Yuki and Peresia could tell. Videl, Erasa and Nami, who were also snickering about the situation, just watched as the three girls made their way to the large group of infatuated females.  
  
"Excuse me." Peresia lightly shoved one of the girls away and she and the other two followed, but the girls were not moving very easily. "Move!" The three began to shove their way through the crowd, gently of course.  
  
"Ok people. Nothing to see here." Yuki spoke as she and the others continued their way through. They finally got to the guys and stood in front of them. They stretched their arms out and tried to back the crowd away.  
  
Videl, Nami and Erasa watched as the girls tried desperately to clear the pack of onna's.  
  
"I didn't know they were that muscular." Videl furrowed an eyebrow as she looked at the guys the best she could through the crowd.  
  
"I know. Aren't they the best looking guys you've ever seen?" Erasa was swooning over them, and wouldn't take her eyes off of them for a second.  
  
"I guess. But I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Who's your boyfriend Nami?" surprisingly, Erasa looked to her friend, taking her eyes off of the two 'hunks'.  
  
"His name is Luke. He has black spiky hair and the most gorgeous chocolate eyes you've ever seen. He has muscles, but not as much as those two." Nami indicated Gohan and Trunks.  
  
"I don't think they're that impressive." Sharpner walked over to the girls in the same uniform as the other guys.  
  
"Jealous are we?" Videl looked at him with a smirk.  
  
"Not at all." Sharpner looked away from Videl with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.  
  
"I said move!" Akurei and the others were getting quite angry. "Scram. You've had a look, now beat it!"  
  
The blow of a whistle sent the girls scattering as they quickly made a circle around the coach.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Gohan and Trunks sighed.  
  
"That was a bit nerve wrecking." Trunks straightened up and he and Gohan followed the girls and joined the circle.  
  
"Get used to it. The way y'all are built, both of you will have girls on you all the time." Peresia stated matter-of-factly. Gohan and Trunks just gave each other and uneasy stare.  
  
"Today we will be doing weight lifting."  
  
Trunks, Gohan, Akurei, Peresia and Yuki gave each other a concern look. Today was just not their day.  
  
"The females don't have to participate. Y'all can play volleyball if you wish." Most of the girls cheered quietly at this remark. "For those who are doing weightlifting, break up into groups of eight and the rest of you come with me." The coach walked off to the other side of the gym, followed by all the girls except Peresia, Yuki, Akurei, Nami and Videl. Peresia, Yuki and Akurei felt it would be safer for them to do weights. They could fake their strength with this exercise, but if they hit a ball, there was no telling what would happen.  
  
Trunks, Gohan, the three saiyan females and Nami and Videl stood together as a group.  
  
"We still need one more person." Videl finished her sentence just as Sharpner walked over.  
  
"What about me?" Sharpner stopped beside Videl and looked at the Trunks and Gohan. "I don't think y'all are as strong as you look, and I want to see for myself."  
  
They snickered, and Sharpner heard it, but he decided he leave it alone. The coach finished talking to the volleyball participants and walked back over to the others.  
  
"I see that y'all have a group so follow me." Coach Mill walked off to the weight room, and the groups followed. She led them outside and inside the building next door. "There are three groups and three stations. Remember each person must have three spotters, the main and the two side spotters. I want each person to do at least 20 reps, but don't exceed they amount of weights you can handle. I'm sure these ladies don't want you to hurt yourselves because you want to try and impress them." She glanced at the Videl and the others. "And remember, each bar alone weighs 45 lbs." The coach left the room to go and check on the other group.  
  
Yuki's group went to the bench closest to the wall in the very back.  
  
"Why don't you lead us off Sharpner" Akurei suggested as she slightly laughed when he turned his back.  
  
"Fine I will." He sat down on the bench and laid back. "Put fifty pounds on each side. Gohan and Trunks each grabbed a fifty lb weight and placed them on the bar, making sure they were secured. Sharpner placed his hands on the bar and signaled to Gohan that he was ready. Gohan, who was the main spotter, lifted the bar up, pushed it forward and let go. He did his twenty reps as Gohan, Videl and Trunks held their hands out, ready to grab the bar if they needed. "There." Sharpner placed the bar back on its' holder with the help of Gohan. "Who's next?" He sat up and looked to Trunks. "How about you?"  
  
Trunks just looked at Sharpner. "Sure. Why not." Sharpner stood up and watched as Trunks laid down on the bench. He took a deep breath and grabbed onto the bar. Gohan, Sharpner and Nami were his spotters. Trunks knodded and Gohan lifted the bar. But that was as far as he got.  
  
::RING::RING::RING::  
  
The fire alarm began to screech. Everyone in the weight room got up and scurried outside as fast as they could. As Trunks stood up, he noticed three burn marks by each of the fire sprinklers. He glanced to Peresia, Yuki and Akurei as he and the others followed the crowds.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next Time:  
  
'Yellow Hair and Teal Eyes' (kinda gives it away huh? You should know what's going to be in this chapter. It also looks like Peresia, Yuki and Akurei are going to get in trouble. Ooooooh! They got caught! ^-^)  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	5. Yellow Hair and Teal Eyes

A/N: I just want to give a special thanks to all those who reviewed my story. ThAnKs!!! (Told you it was special ^-^) Anyway, I hope you keep reading and enjoy every bit of it.  
  
Luna's Meow - I'm glad you got a smile out of it. You are my original reviewer so I gotta make sure you're happy. Are you? The next chapter, after this, will be posted soon enough. It won't be as good as the others, but the chapter seven will be, that's for sure. Keep reading! I'll have to go and check your stories out.  
  
Ch.5: Yellow Hair and Teal Eyes  
  
"Bright New Future"  
  
: RING:  
  
It was finally the end of the day and all the students started to file out of the OSH. Gohan, Trunks, Peresia, Yuki and Akurei said their good-byes to Videl and the others and headed off for home.  
  
"Today was kinda fun." Yuki smiled.  
  
"It sure was. It was a lot better than I thought it would be." Peresia added.  
  
"Gym was a close one though." Akurei sighed as she placed her hands behind her head as she continued to walk.  
  
"Speaking of gym." Trunks decided this would be a good time to bring up the situation. "Do any of y'all know how the burn marks happen to appear on the ceiling?"  
  
"What?" Gohan was a bit surprised and immediately looked to the girls, who turned around and were know walking backwards as they looked at the guys.  
  
"What?" Akurei asked innocently as she and the other two got disappointed stares from their older brothers.  
  
"We didn't want our secret to get out." Peresia quickly commented.  
  
"Yeah, but someone could have seen you." Gohan spoke somewhat loudly, trying not to yell.  
  
"But no one did. We made sure that no one was watching." Yuki confidently stated.  
  
"That's not the point. You could have accidentally started a fire or worse."  
  
"Come on Gohan. We only used tiny little blasts so it would just make the alarms go off. We didn't start a fire or anything." Peresia made the squeezed her thumb and pointer fingers together to make the sign for tiny.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I give up." The girls were just too hardheaded and would not listen to reason.  
  
"Just promise you wont do that ever again." Trunks looked sternly at the girls.  
  
"We promise." The trio chimed in unison as the secretly crossed their fingers behind their backs. The three turned back around just as the came to corner. No sooner had they turned the corner had Peresia and Yuki been tackled to the ground, taking Akurei with them.  
  
"Goten! Trunks!" The girls yelled as they laughed. They knew exactly who it was before they even opened their eyes.  
  
"What did you did that for?" Yuki asked as M. Trunks and Gohan helped them up.  
  
"We just felt like it." Goten and chibi Trunks gave huge grins as the girls rolled their eyes playfully.  
  
"What are you two doing here anyway?" Akurei asked.  
  
"Our moms made us go grocery shopping with them, but we talked them into letting us walk home with you after school." chibi Trunks smiled.  
  
"And they even gave us some money so we could go and get some ice cream." Goten took the money out of his pocket and showed it to Gohan.  
  
"Then let's go. We all have a lot of homework to do." Gohan gave in.  
  
"Not to mention we have to some training before it gets dark." Akurei added.  
  
"Yeah!" The two chibis chimed together as they and the others headed towards the ice cream parlor which across the street and down a few blocks.  
  
Once they reached the parlor they walked in, in hopes that no one would be there. The reason was mainly the fact that they all knew how Goten and c. Trunks got when they are hyper; It meant trouble. They were in luck. There was no one inside except for a mother and her daughter who passed them on their way in.  
  
"What can I get for you?" The dark haired behind the counter asked with a smile as the large group approached.  
  
"I want a triple scoop chocolate cone!" Goten yelled out.  
  
"Me too!" c. Trunks stated right after him.  
  
"We'll just split three large hot fudge sundaes." Gohan added to the chibis order.  
  
"So that's two triple scoop chocolate cones and three large hot fudge sundaes?" The man confirmed and the group knodded. "That'll be $8.65." Goten handed the man the money, who placed it in the cashier and went to get their orders. As he completed the cones, he gave one to each of the young boys and went off to make the sundaes, which in turn gave to Akurei.  
  
While everyone sat down at the table by the window, M. Trunks went to the concession stand and grabbed spoons and napkins. He then walked back over to the table and took a seat beside M. Trunks and Akurei.  
  
"How was school Gohan?" Goten asked as he took a lick of his cone, smearing chocolate around his mouth.  
  
"It was pretty fun. But very stressing during gym."  
  
"If it wasn't for the alarms going off, everyone would have seen how strong I really was." M. Trunks and Gohan looked to the girls, who ignored them, like they didn't know what they were talking about, and took a big scoop of the sundaes.  
  
"What about the bikers?" Yuki commented as she swallowed the ice cream and fudge that she had in her mouth.  
  
"I thought that was the best part." Peresia smiled.  
  
"You would. You always liked beating up people." Akurei stated. Peresia's smile turned into a frown as she formed a sweat drop on the back of her head, her head slowly moving down with the spoon sticking out (you know what I mean. When people's heads lower because someone says something to put them down or mess with them.). The others just laughed.  
  
"So Gohan, what do you think of Videl? You heard the conversation this morning." Yuki looked to Gohan, her eyebrows cocked and a smile on her face.  
  
"What conversation?" Akurei and M. Trunks wasn't there for that part and they had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Erasa whispered to Videl how cute Gohan was." Yuki filled them in on what happened. Goten and c. Trunks just listened tentatively as they ate their chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed about the question he was being asked.  
  
"Come on Gohan. That's no-" Peresia was cut off by a loud crash that caught everybody's attention.  
  
A crowd of people ran past the store's window, screaming and shouting. The crowd cleared and the fire of an automatic rifle sent the gang running out of the doors to the streets. C. Trunks and Goten still eating their ice cream.  
  
There were two guys sitting in the front of a yellow convertible that was parked in front of the back only a few stores down from the parlor. Behind the wheel had a black ski mask covering his face, but the other guy beside him was a short person with brown hair and mustache, who was standing up in the seat with his right leg perched up on the door. In his hands he held a black machine gun which was pointing into the air.  
  
"We have to do something?" Gohan looked around.  
  
"Like what?" Akurei asked.  
  
"Follow me." Gohan spotted an alley and ran into it, with the others close behind.  
  
Yuki looked to Gohan. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"One of us can go super saiyan and go out there. No one will be able to recognize us."  
  
"Good idea Gohan." Peresia smiled. "But who is going out there now?"  
  
"I'll go this time."  
  
"Good luck Gohan." Goten whispered as he and c. Trunks both threw the last bit of their ice cream in their mouth and swallowed it. He knew his older brother didn't need it, but he felt he had to say it.  
  
Gohan quickly transformed and ran out of the alley towards the bank. The others remained in the alley but stepped out so they could watch.  
  
Gohan, with his golden hair and bright green eyes, walked through the crowd with a scowl. He reached the front and stepped forward. This didn't go unnoticed. The short man with the gun saw him and pointed the machine gun at him.  
  
"Hey man. You better back away if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Make me." Gohan smirked as he took another step towards the car.  
  
The small dude was furious. "As you wish!" He shouted and pressed down on the trigger to his gun. Bullets sped towards the goldfighter, but Gohan had no trouble catching every single bullet.  
  
The two in the car were scared stiff as the man with the yellow hair dropped the bullets on the ground in front of him, smiling. The crowd had watched in amazement.  
  
"Wow!" "Who's that guy?" "He's unbelievable." Questions and statements were whispered throughout the large mass of people, as everyone was completely amazed at what they had just seen.  
  
The man in the bank had just ran out and jumped into the backseat of the car. The short man sat down in his seat and began to shout. "Move! Move! Move!"  
  
The man behind the wheel slammed his foot on the gas pedal and headed strait to the mysterious being standing in the middle of the road. 'Idiot.' The men in the car smiled, but Gohan just smirked and put his foot out, stopping the car in its tracks and made a dent in the front end of the vehicle. He pressed down and the car lifted, making the three men fall out and onto the ground. Still smirking, Gohan put his foot down, letting the car fall back down on all four wheels as he advanced upon the frightened men. The three robbers scurried backwards and eventually they ran into their get away car.  
  
"You! Back away!" Gohan turned around and saw Videl standing in front of the crowds, arms on her hips.  
  
Gohan quickly put on a fake voice before he spoke. "Excuse me miss. I have this under control." Even with his voice different than usual, he couldn't help but feel a bit scared from the glare he was receiving.  
  
"I'll take it from here. Just get out of here." Videl spoke somewhat sternly as she frowned at the stranger.  
  
"Whatever you say miss." Gohan flew into the air and headed towards his home in the mountains. He knew she could handle herself from this point on or else he wouldn't have left, no matter what Videl said.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next Time:  
  
'Days Reflections' (not much in this chapter. Everyone goes home and looks back at everything that had happened. Hence the name of the title. Not completely boring, but the chapter afterwards is kinda funny. ^-^)  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	6. The Day's Reflection

Ch.6: Days Reflections  
  
"Bright New Chapter"  
  
"Hey Gohan!" A voice from behind caused Gohan to turn around and stop in mid air.  
  
"Hey guys." He smiled as the rest of the gang finally caught up with him.  
  
"You were awesome!" Gohan smiled at his little brothers comment and lowered his power, turning back to his normal black haired self. "But why'd did you change your voice?" Goten's brown eyes looked into his older brothers' as he awaited his answer.  
  
"Well, Videl knows me and if I would have used my real voice, she probably would have known it was me."  
  
"But how? You were super saiyan?" Goten kept pushing the subject.  
  
"Trust me. She would have figured that out too."  
  
"Well, we have to get home to do our homework." Akurei cutted in. "We'll se you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. See ya." Peresia and the others waved goodbye as both Trunks' and Akurei flew off to capsule corp. "We better do the same." With that said, Gohan and his younger siblings flew off to their home in the 529-mountain area.  
  
***  
  
Chichi had just placed the last of the food on the table when her children walked in the front door, all smiling and laughing. "So how was your day?" Even they she already knew the answer by the looks on their faces, Chichi still wanted to hear what they had to say.  
  
"It was pretty fun. We met some new friends and almost gave away our strength today at gym, but thanks to three small fires, we got out without anyone finding out." Gohan half grinned as he shook his head to his sisters' allegation. 'Ain't that the truth.' He looked to both of them, who just smiled innocently.  
  
"It sounds like you had an excellent time today at highschool. So why don't we hurry up and eat and you three can go do your homework." The group just sat down at the table in response after they placed their bags by the door. Peresia, Yuki and Gohan were starving. They looked at the food that was set on the table. Tonight they would be feasting on rice, corn-which was Goten's favorite vegetable-, fish and fried dough. No sooner had they seen and drooled over the food, that the three teens and chibi began to stuff their faces.  
  
Chichi had barely eaten half of the food on her plate, when Gohan and the twins stood and walked upstairs after grabbing their bookbags. Goten, on the other hand, only went with them so he could bug them.  
  
***  
  
The two Trunks' and Akurei landed in front of CC and they could right away  
smell the delicious food that had been cooked. They followed the aroma  
inside the house and into the kitchen. Their had never been a very good cook, but she started taking cooking lessons, mainly cause Vegeta made her.  
  
"Hey guys." Bulma turned to look at her children who walked in the swinging kitchen door. "You better hurry and eat before your father eats all the food. There's steak, fried vegetables, rice and fried dough."  
  
"Sounds good." Akurei licked her lips. The three tired and hungry progeny sat down at the table with their father, who was already eating the mounds of food. They happily joined him and began scarfing everything in site.  
  
Bulma ate her food, not nearly as fast as everyone else, and looked to Akurei. "So how was y'alls day?"  
  
"Oh it was great. Ten bikers attacked our new friend Nami today at lunch and we got knock them unconscious." Akurei stuffed a huge mound of rice in her mouth as her father smirked and their mother smiled a bit.  
  
"We did almost have give away our strength today in gym." M. Trunks stated. Bulma just looked at him, her blue eyes asking 'how'. "We were doing weightlifting and it was my turn, but before I could start, the fire alarms went off."  
  
"That was lucky." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but it had a little help." M. Trunks glanced to Akurei who looked back as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Vegeta saw it though, and he knew exactly what had happened. With a smile tugging on the side of his mouth, he took another bite of the steak.  
  
"I don't see why you can't let people see how strong you really are." Vegeta stated after swallowing his meat.  
  
"We don't want to scare everyone, then how are we suppose to make any friends?" Akurei looked to her father.  
  
"Who cares. This planet is full of weaklings, you shouldn't be ashamed of your race."  
  
"We're not ashamed." Akurei started to get a bit aggravated with her father. Vegeta just ignored her and continued eating. "And the funniest thing happened to Gohan and Trunks today." Akurei's face brightened up at the thought.  
  
"Please don't." M. Trunks leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his head resting on his hands. This caught everyone's attention, especially c. Trunks.  
  
"Well, in gym we had to wear uniforms. The guys' outfits showed their legs, arms and some of their chest. And because of Trunks and Gohan robust body, all the girls were on top of them." Akurei couldn't help but laugh when she thought about it. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and c. Trunks gave a mischievous grin and Bulma smiled happily.  
  
***  
  
Chichi was in the kitchen, cleaning the pile of dishes left over from dinner  
  
:: "Today a golden-haired boy foiled a bank robbery this afternoon. There were three men involved in the heist. We have eyewitnesses that said the sight was 'spectacular'. Let's go to Jane is at the site where the robbery took place. Jane?" *Chichi paused and listened to the broadcaster*  
  
"Hello. I'm here with a local boy who said he saw the whole thing. Can you please tell us in your own words what happened?"  
  
"It was awesome! This guy was firing the machine gun, but the yellow haired dude caught every bullet. It was so neat! You should have been there!"  
  
"Thank you. ~ you can steal here the boy's low voice yelling about how great it was in the background ~ I have another eyewitness account. She's an elderly lady who said she was on the front lines. Please, in your own words, can you tell us what you saw?"  
  
"Well, when the driver tried to get away, the young man stepped on the front of the car and tipped it up, making the three robbers fall out. Then when he was confronted by Videl, he flew off like some kind of bird."  
  
"You've heard yourself listeners, back to you-" The lady was cut off by something and you could hear some whispering. "Ladies and gentlemen, Videl has just come forward and would like to make a statement."  
  
"I hope your listening gold fighter, because you better beware. I will figure out who you are, no matter how long it takes."  
  
"Thank you Miss Videl. Back to you Bob."  
  
"Thanks Jane. Who is this mysterious young man? How is he able to fly? How did he become so strong? These are all questions that have been asked by the people themselves. As you've heard, Hercules' daughter is going to find out who this 'goldfighter' is. May-" ::  
  
Chichi turned off the radio, wiped her hands with a dishtowel and made her way upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Peresia and Yuki had gone to Gohan's room to ask for help on their trigonometry homework.  
  
"You first have to-" A knock on Gohan's door cut him off. "Come in!" Everyone watched as their mother walked into the room.  
  
"I was just listening to the news and I heard about the bank heist." Chichi walked to Gohan's bed and sat down beside Goten Gohan just remained seated at his desk with Yuki and Peresia beside him.  
  
"That was Gohan! He was awesome!"  
  
"I bet he was Goten." Chichi smiled. "But he needs to be careful." She looked back to her eldest son.  
  
"I know. That's why I transformed, that way no one could recognize me."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Videl has sworn to figure out who this 'mysterious' fighter is. You just need to be careful whenever you transform to help others. You don't know if she's hiding somewhere, watching."  
  
"I understand." Gohan knodded.  
  
"We've all decided to be apart of it. We might hear about a female goldfighter on the news one day. Since Gohan can't be everywhere all the time, we've all decided to chip in."  
  
"And besides."Peresia started to add to Yuki's statement. "No one will know it's five different people. Trunks and Gohan look the same when they transform, except that Trunks has longer hair, but no one is going to pay that close of attention."  
  
Yuki finished her sisters' assertion, "And when Peresia, Akurei and I transform, we all look the same."  
  
"That's fine." Chichi confirmed, "I just want y'all to be careful when you change." The three knodded in agreement. Chichi smiled, stood up and gave Goten a kiss on the forehead before she headed to the door. She walked out and turned back around. "And Goten, you need to go to bed in ten minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Chichi smiled and shut the door behind her.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next Time:  
  
'Cookie Fiasco' (When the gang goes back to school the next day, their first class in home ec. You can tell what they have to make in the class from the title. And let's just say, not everyone can cook. ^-^)  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	7. Cookie Fiasco

A/N: ::runs from angry mob with pitch forks:: I'm sorry! I had school and I never got the chance to update! Please forgive me. ::gets on knees and begs for her life. "Fine, but only this once." Angry mob leaves. Phew that was close. Anyway, I am really sorry it took so long. I'll get the next chapter to this one and my other up real soon. I'm also in the process of writing an Inuyasha fic, it'll be up soon. ^-^  
  
Ch.7: Cookie Fiasco  
  
"Bright New Future"  
  
The next day when Gohan, his twin sisters, Akurei and Marai Trunks arrived at school, everyone was talking about the mysterious gold fighter.  
  
"Can't they talk about anything else?" Akurei questioned her friends.  
  
"Obviously not." Peresia answered. The gang walked down the hall to their first period class. Since it was B day, they would all have Home Ec together. They turned the corner of the walkway and stepped into their first period classroom on the right hand side.  
  
Once they entered the room they first noticed the many different smells and all the sets of kitchens lined up on the walls with tables in the middle of the room. Each kitchen was a small square and consisted of a stove, refrigerator, cabinets, a microwave and an island in the middle to do the food preparations.  
  
"Hey guys!" Gohan and the others turned around and saw Nami walking towards them with a guy that had black hair and a single orange stripe on the right of his face. "This is my boyfriend, Luke. I told him all about the bikers and what y'all did for me." She smiled in appreciation at the small group.  
  
"I appreciate what you guys did for Nami. I'm truly in your debt." Luke reached out and shook both Gohan and Trunks' hands.  
  
"It's no problem. We were glad to help." Trunks smiled in return.  
  
"They really should put a fence around the school so stuff like that wouldn't happen." Yuki stated.  
  
"I heard the principle talking about how they are going to put one up to the police chief this morning." Akurei spoke, not even mentioning that she used her super hearing to listen upon the conversation.  
  
"Ok class." Everyone turned their attention the teacher who stood behind a large desk in the front of the room. She was an elderly lady with stark white hair and blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of circular glasses. "My name is Mrs. Kooki. There is a card at each station with the recipe for a type of cookie that you will bake for me today. There are 29 students and only 10 stations, so get into groups of three with one group of two and choose a station. All your ingredients should be in the cabinets, if not, just let me know."  
  
The class broke up into groups. Akurei, Peresia and Yuki made one group; Trunks, and Gohan made up the group of two; and Nami, along with her boyfriend, paired up with another friend.  
  
Akurei and her group chose the kitchen closest to the door, and Gohan and Trunks took the one right behind the girls.  
  
"The groups you are in now will be the groups you'll have this quarter." The teacher began to speak once moor. "And also, remember which station you are at because you will be responsible for it as well, that means keeping it clean and etc. Now begin your baking and during the last twenty minutes of class, we will all taste test the hyper cookies." (a/n: this is a 90 minute class, but it may not seem like it)  
  
"Look. We get to make chocolate chip peanut butter cookies." Peresia stated with glee as she looked at the card on the center of the island.  
  
"Yummy. My favorite." Yuki smiled with happiness.  
  
"Me too." Akurei chirped in. The three giggled in joy, which did not go unnoticed by Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"What are y'all laughing about?" Gohan leaned over.  
  
"Oh.nothing." The trio tried to hide their smiles, but it didn't last. "What kind of cookie are y'all making?" Peresia asked nosily.  
  
"We get to make." Trunks flipped over the card and looked at it. "M&M cookies."  
  
"Yummy. This is going to be my favorite class yet." Yuki closed her eyes and rubbed her tummy.  
  
"What did you guys get?" Gohan asked the girls.  
  
"We got chocolate chip peanut butter." Akurei stated matter of factly.  
  
"That sounds good." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but we better get started before we get in trouble. Gohan and Trunks went to their own jobs and so did the trio of female saiyans.  
  
"Let's get our ingredients together first." Akurei looked at the list and the twins got ready, as if they were racing. "We need the peanut butter of course." Peresia rushed to the cabinet and grabbed the jar labled 'PB' and placed it on the counter. "Chocolate chips." Yuki grabbed the chocolate chips from the cabinet and placed it with the peanut butter. "Flour and eggs." Peresia rushed to the refrigerator and Yuki ran to the cabinet, all three smiling with glee. Now the eggs, flour, chocolate chips and peanut butter were sitting together on the counter. "And milk, sugar and butter." In an attempt to gather everything first, Peresia and Yuki ran about and grabbed the last of the items.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Gohan had gathered their items in a pile as well, and were just about to begin mixing everything together when Videl walked in the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Kooki. I had to deal with a few jewelry robbers." Videl spoke innocently as she stood in the doorframe awaiting directions.  
  
"It's quite alright." The teacher smiled and pushed her glasses up. "We've already began class. Gohan and Trunks will be your group since they only have two members. They'll explain what you're doing."  
  
"Thanks." Videl made her way to the kitchen where Trunks and Gohan stood, patiently waiting for her. "Hey guys, what's the recipe?" She smiled softly.  
  
"We're making M&M cookies." Gohan answered handing her the small white index card.  
  
"Oooh! My favorite." Videl clasped her hands together happily and took the card from Gohan.  
  
"We were just about to mix the batter."  
  
"Well let's get to it." Videl earnestly spoke as she reached for the bowl and whisk.  
  
~*~  
  
1 hour later:  
  
"Everyone's finished so we'll begin the taste test ten minutes early. I have placed a plate with a sample of each cookie in front of a chair at the center tables. There is a piece of paper and a pencil for you to write what you think are the top three flavors. Go have a seat and eat away!" The teacher put a lot of emphasis on the last sentence, she was always so effervescent (a/n: this word means giddy in case you didn't know. We just had it for a vocab word so it kinda stuck. ^-^) when it came to cooking.  
  
The class took their seats and began tasting the sweet smelling sugar high pills (talking about the cookies). Peresia ans the others were enjoying this. They were getting a chance to eat, but as they all reached one cookie in particular, Peresia, Yuki, Trunks, Akurei and Gohan raced to the trash cans. Their faces had turned pale then green as they all attempted to reach the garbage before it was to late.  
  
They spat out the disgusting cookie and rinsed their mouths with water from the sinks. Videl and the whole class had watched the five in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" Videl asked as the groups sat back in their seats with sour expressions, trying to get the taste of the deadly (not literally) cookie out of their mouths.  
  
"You taste the caramel cookie and see for yourself." Yuki insisted in disgust, pointing to what seemed to be a very delicious looking cookie cooked to perfection. Videl and the whole class took a bite of the cookie they had been told was nasty, all with a little hesitation.  
  
All at once, the whole class began to run for the garbage cans, everyone's face green. On their ways, they knocked Yuki, Akurei and Peresia to the ground (they were sitting on the inside of all the tables) and began to trample them.  
  
Gohan and trunks quickly shoved their chairs back and got to the floor, and reaching their hands into the mass of feet, they grabbed the girls legs and yanked them, pulling them from the crowd of feet and legs, safely to their sides.  
  
"Thanks." The females stood up, wiping their clothes to get all of the dirt off of them. "Remind me to move next time we say something like that to the class." Peresia and Akurei knodded in agreement. The five looked to the mob of students swarming the sinks and garbage cans, and a sweatdrop appeared on all of their heads.  
  
~*~  
  
Once everyone had finished, the teacher collected the surveys and began to tally each different type of cookie to find the winners.  
  
"It looks like the top three cookies are M&M, peanut butter chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin. These three flavors will be the ones used for the Valentines party in two weeks."  
  
"That's right. I forgot all about Valentines Day." Peresia stated in awe. She couldn't believe she had forgotten a thing like that.  
  
"The party sounds like fun." Videl added.  
  
"You're telling me. Free food." Yuki rubbed her belly and Peresia and Yuki, along with the two boys smiled.  
  
: RING:  
  
"Have a great day!" The teacher yelled as all the students filed out of the class and headed to their second period class.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for the seventh chapter. You know how it is when you have schoolwork to do. I promise to get the next chapter up soon, but only after I get some reviews, so please review. K? Talk to you later! ^_~  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next Time:  
  
'New Found Love' (This is kind of a filler chapter to introduce the two guys that Akurei and Yuki fall in love with. Not much action, but I can't just skip the rest of the day. Anyway, like I said, Akurei and Yuki fall in love with these guys in their chemistry class. It looks like sparks are gonna fly. The next chapter after that one, however, shows Gohan and Trunks being overprotective of their baby sisters. You'll see. ^-^)  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	8. New Found Love

Ch.8: New Found Love  
  
"Bright New Future"  
  
Peresia, Yuki and Akurei had split up with Gohan and Trunks. They had a different second period class. The guys were headed to History while the girl made their way to Chemistry.  
  
As Yuki and the other two walked down the hall, weaving their way in and out of the crowd of students, Yuki ran into a guy with short, brown spiky hair with blonde tips.  
  
"Oh.Sorry." Yuki looked up at the seemingly tall guy. Quite taller than she was and ever would be.  
  
"That's ok." The guy turned around with a smile. It was love at first sight. Yuki gazed into his radiant green eyes and she felt like she was in heaven.  
  
Peresia and Akurei had watched long enough and stomped over, shoving Yuki forward, toward Chemistry class.  
  
"Come on. We can't be late to class." Akurei shoved her harder when she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Peresia just smiled as she gave her sister a strong shove, making her move forward. As they pushed the love strucked saiyan, Yuki twisted her head around to look at the guy once more, smiling and blushing at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki was shoved into their second period class.  
  
"Snap out of it Yuki!" Yuki made no signs that she had heard a word of what Peresia said. Akurei had gotten fed up and punched Yuki square in the jaw. Luckily, since Yuki was saiyan, it only looked like a slap on the face to other viewers, even if it was with most of Akurei's strength.  
  
"What."  
  
"It's about time! Peresia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh.sorry guys. He was just so cute." Yuki almost went back into her motionless stage as she fluttered down a bit thinking of the strange guy she ran into in the hall.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. The bell is about to ring and we need to go and sit at our seats." Akurei turned around and walked off to her counter. The trio each sat down at their stations and waited for class to start.  
  
Peresia was paired up with a girl that had platinum blonde hair that stopped just above her shoulders and bright blue eyes. But she had yet to talk to the girl. Akurei and Yuki's partners, however, had been absent the past two days, so they had no idea who their partners were.  
  
"Good afternoon class. For those of you who are just joining us, my name is Mr. Atom." Right then, as the professor finished his introduction, two boys walked in the door.  
  
"Sorry we're late professor." The boy with short brown hair apologized.  
  
Yuki's attention quickly went to the boy with green eys. He was the boy she ran into in the hallway.  
  
"Quite alright." Mr. Atom pushed his glasses up and looked to the young men. Since y'all have been absent for the past few days, you will be sitting in the empty seats. Trever."He looked to the boy with green eyes. "You can sit next to Yuki and Alex, you are paired with Akurei. Will you girl please raise your hands."  
  
Yuki and Akurei both did as they were told.  
  
"Alright then. Please take your seats."  
  
Trever smiled as he sat next to Yuki. "Long time no see." He joked.  
  
Yuki just smiled, trying to hold back a blush threatening to show its' face. "Yeah, same. You already know my first name. My full name is Yuki Son."  
  
"Interesting name. Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah. My twin sister Peresia, who is sitting over there." Yuki pointed behind her to the left. "And my other twin Gohan, my brother, but he has history right now."  
  
"So y'all are triplets?" He seemed very interested in the fact that she was a triplet.  
  
"I guess you could say that.  
  
"Neat." Yuki just started to blush. She and Trever were hitting it off great, and it looked like Akurei was doing the same with Alex.  
  
~*~  
  
Akurei stared at the boy walking towards her. He had short brown hair in surfer cut and baby blue eyes. He sat next to her and winked. She turned her face to the side and looked to down at the desk to hide her blush. Alex seemed to find amusement in her actions.  
  
"Hey." He stated simply.  
  
"Hey. My name is Akurei Briefs." Akurei shyly stated.  
  
"Nice to meet you.demon." Alex smiled.  
  
"What?!" Akurei furrowed her eyebrows in anger and turned to look at Alex.  
  
"Hey now. Don't get mad like that. Your name means demon, does it not?" Alex seemed to cower down under Akurei's deathly stare.  
  
"Oh."She quickly calmed down. "I forgot about that."  
  
"You forgot what your name means? You are a strange one aren't you?" Akurei smiled at his statement. It seemed true enough. Afterall, she was an alien.  
  
~*~  
  
Peresia smiled. 'This is great. They'll have a valentine this year.' She was always thinking more of her best friend and sister when it came to romance. She never really cared what happened to her, she just wanted them to be happy. But of course, Akurei and Yuki felt the same towards her even though they never showed it in public.  
  
"Hi." A soft voice spoke from beside her.  
  
"Huh.?" Peresia broke out of her daze and looked to the girl beside her.  
  
"I know we've never spoken before, but my name is Shena. What's yours?"  
  
"Oh.my name is Peresia Son." She smiled.  
  
"Neat name. Means cat, right?" Shena questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cats are my favorite animals. I love their eyes, how they are usually bright green and seem to glow in the dark"  
  
"Cats are cool, but I prefer foxes and wolves. Don't get me wrong, I love all animals, but each year I find myself liking a different creature every year. Last year it was cats, this year it's a tie between wolves and foxes." Peresia quickly retaliated, cause as soon as she said she preferred foxes and wolves to cats, she could've sworn that she saw sadness in Shena's eyes.  
  
"I understand." Shena smiled simply. "Foxes and wolves are neat too."  
  
'Boy she's a little sensitive one isn't she?' Peresia sighed and looked in front of the room where the teacher stood.  
  
"Ok class. Since everyone's situated, we'll start. Today's assignment is to write out the electron configurations for the elements on the board, then afterwards, I have a special project for you to do."  
  
~*~  
  
In History, Trunks and Gohan were a bit stuck. The class had to get into groups of three and they were not paired together. In fact, they were a bit  
trapped.  
  
Gohan was paired up with Videl and Erasa. He didn't mind Videl so much, but Erasa, on the other hand, was clinging onto his arm, which made him very  
uncomfortable.  
  
Videl knew Gohan had no feelings for her best friend, which didn't bother her at all, but to see him wriggle under Erasa's grasp was quite amusing, not to mention funny. Erasa had her arms wrapped around Gohan's right arm,  
and was leaning on him, quite happy so it seemed.  
  
Trunks had somewhat of a better time, but not that much. He was paired off with a girl with black hair down to butt, in a french braid of course, with  
electric blue eyes. Also in his group was Nami.  
  
"Nami, who's your friend?" The longhaired girl smiled at Trunks as she  
examined his muscles.  
  
"This is Trunks. Trunks, I'd like you to meet one of my good friends  
Sinistra."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Trunks smiled softly and knodded his head.  
  
"Likewise." Sinistra smiled as she looked at him. 'He's SO cute!' Trunks  
thought he was seeing things, cause everytime he looked, it seemed that  
Sinistra was getting closer and closer to him.  
  
"Class." Everyone turned their attention to their teacher who had short brown hair and wore a light blue dress. She was younger than most of the others, in fact, some of the guys in the class seemed to gain crushes on  
their History teacher. "In your groups of three, you will be making a  
poster of Ancient Egypt. Your poster must include ONLY pictures and absolutely no words." The class began to mumble as she glanced around with  
her soft brown eyes. "Trust me, it's not that hard." She smiled at the students. "It should tell me, however, of the ways of the Egyptians and how  
they lived. You will get two, maybe three days to work on this. It all depends on how you work and whether you use your time wisely. Supplies are in the cabinets." She pointed to the tall, wooden cabinets to the side of the room. "You may help yourself, but please only use what you need. This  
stuff is not cheap and you know that. You may begin, you have the whole class period. One person from your group does need to come up her and get one poster board, if you mess up, oh well. You'll have to improvise with what you have."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next Time:  
  
"Protective Brothers" (M. Trunks and Gohan find out about the boys that Yuki and Akurei have fallen in love with. They want to go and have a  
'talk' with them, and the two girls are not very happy with that idea.)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I'm posting! Aren't you happy? ^-^ I hope you liked this chapter and the others. Chapter ten brings in some more fighting and the one of the girls get to become the yellow fighter this time. Who is it you  
wonder? Sorry, can't tell ya. ^-^ But I can tell you that starting on chapter eleven, the girls have to go shopping with Bulma in the mall, and what is this that they have to do!?! They are not happy, that's for sure. Can you guess? Let me know if you think you know what it is. Stay tuned!  
  
Thanks to all those who read my fanfic. And a special thanks to.  
  
Angelic Blade ~ I'm so pleased to know you like the story, not sure if you  
love it, but it'll get there in due time. ^-^  
  
Luna's Meow ~ Your wish is my command. I have updated, and I hope you like  
it. ^-^ 


	9. Yuki's Time to Shine

A/N: "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I really am!" Reikai ducks down to avoid the swinging pitchforks. "My computer died on me and I had to get it fixed. Forgive me." She humbly bows down in respect to the leader of the revolt. "Fine." The leader spoke with finality. "But only this once." "Oh thank you! I'll get back to typing up more for the other stories." Busies herself typing the rest of the chapters as the leader watches her closely, pitchfork in hand.  
  
Ch.9: Yuki's Time to Shine  
  
"Bright New Future"  
  
Peresia, Yuki, and Akurei were headed outside to lunch when they noticed a girl sitting by herself. She had dark brown hair with light brown highlights that blended in perfectly and brown eyes. Being who they were, and hating to see people alone, the girls made their way over.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The brown haired girl looked up and noticed three other females walking to her, smiling. "Hey."  
  
"Why are you sitting alone?" Peresia asked.  
  
"Well, Ashaitaki is not here today and all my other friends have moved or gone to a new school."  
  
"Not true." Yuki frowned playfully.  
  
"Yeah, we're your friends now, so why don't you come and eat with our gang." Akurei added.  
  
"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." The girl stood up and followed the trio.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa were already seated in the shade of the tree they always ate under.  
  
"Here comes the girls, and it looks as if they have a new friend." Videl pointed out as she watched the four get close.  
  
"Hey guys." The trio walked up with the new girl. "This is..." Peresia stopped. She hadn't learned the girls name yet, and at that point she felt a little stupid.  
  
"Maxine." The brown-eyed girl finished the sentence.  
  
"Maxine..." Peresia began. "This is Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa." She pointed to each person as she called his or her name.  
  
"And I'm Yuki, this is Akurei and the jabber jaw is Peresia."  
  
"Nice to meet y'all." Maxine smiled as Peresia glared at her sister in disapproval.  
  
~*~  
  
"You were so!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Come on Yuki, you now you liked Trever. Admit it." Yuki began to blush lightly as the others just watched the argument between the two sisters, as they began to laugh  
  
"I wasn't the only one." Yuki looked to Akurei. She was not about to be the only one getting laughed at. "Akurei was all over Alex."  
  
"I was not." Akurei blushed fiercely.  
  
"Just admit you liked him." Yuki pushed.  
  
"Well..." Akurei stopped.  
  
"Just think, come Valentines Day, you guys will both be paired off." Peresia smiled as she crossed her arms and smirked at the two.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Omigosh! You didn't notice?" Peresia stared in amazement. "It was so obvious that they liked y'all."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Akurei questioned hopefully.  
  
"Of course." Peresia nodded in return.  
  
"I need to meet this Trever person." Gohan butted in. "My sister is not allowed to date some weirdo."  
  
"Same goes for the Alex guy." Trunks looked to Gohan. "I think we need to have a talk with those two." Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Please don't." Akurei and Yuki both pleaded to their brothers. "We don't even know for sure if they like us or not."  
  
"We can't promise anything." Akurei and Yuki gave them the meanest look they could muster as they crossed their arms angrily. Gohan and Trunks couldn't help but laugh at the two and neither could the others.  
  
"Anyways..." Videl changed the conversation. "We have a three day weekend. What do you guys plan on doing?"  
  
"We have to go sopping for new sparring gear." Peresia, Yuki and Akurei quit smiling.  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"You've never been shopping with Bulma."  
  
::RING::  
  
"Last period. YES!" Yuki cheered.  
  
"And it's Friday, hallelujah!" Sharpner said happily.  
  
"I need a break." Erasa added. Everyone headed to their last class of the day, which was trigonometry. They all had this class together, so there was no need to split up.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone of Trigonometry 4B had just sat down when a strange man walked into the classroom.  
  
"Good afternoon class. I'm your substitute teacher for today. My name is Mr. Coolidge. Mrs. Fieirstein is sick today, but she left me with instructions for you." The brown haired man, who looked to be in his early twenty's, picked up a piece of paper off the teacher's desk and read it aloud. "You are to read over pgs 133 to 136 and do problems 1 to 100 even. This is due on Tuesday, so what you don't finish today in class, you are to do for homework." The young teacher looked to a group of boys in the first row who were laughing and talking about how they were going to win tonight at the football game. "And that doesn't mean that you can talk the whole period." The group quickly shut up under the subs glare and started their work.  
  
~*~  
  
There was only twenty minutes left in the class when...  
  
:BEEP::BEEP::BEEP:  
  
Videl's wristwatch started to go off, drawing the attention of the entire class. She quickly pressed the button on the side and a picture of the chief showed up on the small screen.  
  
"Yes chief?"  
  
"Videl, we have a robbery taking place at the U.P.M. Computer store. We normally could take care of this situation, but they have the president of the store as a hostage. We really need your help."  
  
"You were right in calling me. Exactly how many are there?"  
  
"We believe there is four, but we are not completely sure."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." Videl pressed the button again and the image of the chief disappeared as she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Videl, you may be excused. I heard everything." Videl stood up, grabbed her things and ran down the stairs, bowing in thanks to the sub as she ran out the door.  
  
Yuki looked to Gohan, using her puppydog eyes that only her and her sister could pull off, begging to be the one to go this time. Gohan smiled, he could never resist his sister's puppy eyes and he knodded in approval with a smile and winked as if saying, "Good luck." Yuki smiled in joy and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I please be excused to go to the restroom?" She asked as nicely as she could.  
  
"Yes you may, but don't take to long, school will be over on 15 minutes." This teacher never made students wait till class was over. He believed that if you had to go you had to go. You can't control your body, so he didn't question her, which was quite a relief for Yuki.  
  
Yuki stood up and rushed out the door. Gohan, Trunks, Peresia and Akurei secretly wished her luck, except the fact that Yuki could hear Gohan and Peresia's thoughts.  
  
'Thanks. Oh and Peresia.... don't forget to get my things when you leave.'  
  
'No sweat.'  
  
'Ta ta for now.'  
  
Next Time: 'Another One!' (The title pretty much says it all. Videl isn't happy about there being a second gold fighter and she states her opinion on that subject. But after this chapter comes what everyone's been waiting for. SHOPPING WITH BULMA!!!! Trust me, this'll be quite amusing. ^-^ And guess who gets dragged along?)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: I really am sorry it took so long for this story. I wanted to cry when my compy broke. I promise to have the next chapter up in a week, at the most. 


	10. Another One!

A/N: I DID IT! : Pats self on back: I said I'd post the next chapter in no more than a week's time, but I did it in less! I'll try my hardest to keep this pace. The next one should be up by Saturday, no later.  
  
Ch.9: Another One!  
  
"Move back or I'll shoot him!" The robbers had the president of the bank tied up in ropes with a white piece of cloth in his mouth. The police had formed a blockade in front of the three-story building with the company cars. Officers stood behind the vehicles, their guns prepped and ready.  
  
The police chief held a loudspeaker up to his mouth, his brown mustache wiping the top of it. "Why don't you let him go and we can all go home."  
  
"Never. You'll be going home to a nice warm bed, but we'll be sent to a cold prison." The youngest masked caper pushed the gun to the presidents white haired head.  
  
The chief took the megaphone away from his mouth and looked to the officer next to him. "What can we do now?"  
  
"Why don't you listen to the chief and give up while you still can?" The robbers and officers looked where they believed the voice came from, which came from above the officers themselves.  
  
Yuki, with her golden hair and piercing teal eyes, floated down to the pavement with her arms crossed, eyes full of excitement and a smirk plastered on her face. As she touched down in front of the officers, the accused moved back, dragging their hostage with them cornering themselves against the cement building. Everyone stared in amazement, unable to say a word.  
  
"There are two of them?" The chief questioned.  
  
"Looks like it. A male and a female. Guess it makes sense." Stated the officer next to him.  
  
"Come on now. Must you lawbreakers always do things the hard way? Just give up already and it'll make things a lot easier on everyone."  
  
"I-In your dreams lady." The one in the far back stuttered with his automatic firmly grasped in his hands.  
  
"Have it your way." Yuki shrugged then disappeared from everyone's sight.  
  
"Wh-where did she go?"  
  
"Looking for me?" The one with the automatic turned around just to come face to face with the smiling gold fighter. He went to shoot but instead realized he no longer had his gun, and that the female had it.  
  
With a smile, Yuki broke the gun in half and threw it on the ground. She really enjoyed the looks on everyone's faces, especially the thieves. The thieves inched back, shaking a bit in fear, as the strange girl advanced on them.  
  
"That's enough. You may leave now. This is my job and I don't appreciate you and your friend taking it over."  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Orange Star High School...  
  
"You have five minutes left, so you may start packing up." The class stopped working, closed their books and did as their teacher said.  
  
"I wonder how Yuki is doing." Gohan wondered aloud.  
  
:RING:  
  
"Looks like we can go see for our selves." Peresia smiled happily and was the first of the group to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki turned her attention to Videl, who had made her way to the front of the police force.  
  
"I'm just here to help."  
  
"I don't need your help." Videl snapped somewhat angrily.  
  
"Fine." Yuki shrugged her shoulders, crossed her arms and floated up in the air, sitting Indian style to watch. "You guys don't worry about me. Focus all your attention on that girl over there." Yuki used her eyes to point to Videl.  
  
Trunks and the other had just arrived at the scene when three of the robbers attacked Videl while the fourth stayed behind to watch the hostage.  
  
Videl seemed to be holding her own, that is until one of the men came from behind and started to choke her with a thick metal chain. Gohan and the other s watched in horror and disbelief.  
  
"Why isn't Yuki helping?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Videl could really use about now." Peresia watched on, never seeming to blink.  
  
Yuki, meanwhile, watched the fight. She really wanted to jump in, but she was going to keep her word and not be involved. But when two of them pulled out knives and ran at Videl, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Forge the deal!" Yuki yelled as she ran in front of the two with knives and Videl.  
  
Videl was shocked to see the girl helping her, especially since she had told her to butt out, but she was in fact a bit relieved.  
  
As the two guys lashed out with full power, Yuki caught their hands and squeezed tighter and tighter until they both dropped the knives. She easily threw the guys to the side, and as soon as they were able, the two began to rub their wrists as they clenched their teeth in pain.  
  
Yuki turned around when she heard a yell and saw Videl elbow the guy holding the chain around her neck and then throw him over her head when he loosened his grip and strait into the bushes. Videl robbed her neck as she approached the strange girl.  
  
"Thanks for the help."  
  
"I wouldn't have intervened, but I couldn't sit and watch them kill you."  
  
"Who said they would have killed me?" Videl spoke defensively.  
  
"Not sure. Maybe they wouldn't have, but I didn't want to take the chance." As the girls talked, the one watching the hostage tried to make a run for it. "Excuse me one second."  
  
Yuki disappeared and reappeared in front of the escapee. "Where do you think you are going?" Yuki questioned with a smirk. The man panicked and turned around to run in the opposite direction, but ran into the golden female, knocking himself out.  
  
Yuki walked back over to talk to Videl as the men in blue gathered the robbers into the police cars and untied the hostage.  
  
"Do you know the male gold fighter?" Videl asked hurriedly, trying to catch her off guard so she can get her answers.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are y'all related?"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't tell you anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to figure out who we are, but I'm not going to help you with that mystery. Bye." Yuki smiled widely and flew off into the sky as Videl crossed her arms angrily. 'Man, I almost had her.'  
  
Yuki had landed in an alleyway where no one could see her return to normal. No sooner had she walked out of the alley before she ran into her siblings and friends.  
  
"Nice work." Akurei congratulated her best friend.  
  
Yuki smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"What deal were you talking about?"  
  
"Oh...Videl didn't want me to help so I said I wouldn't. But I couldn't stand by and watch them go after her with those knives."  
  
"Thank goodness." Gohan sighed. "I was about to get in there myself."  
  
"Come on. You now I wouldn't let something happen to your 'girl' Gohan. What kind of sister would do that?"  
  
"What!?" Gohan blushed a bit and Peresia, Yuki and Akurei laughed while Trunks smiled.  
  
"Come on." Peresia started. "Its so obvious you like her."  
  
"But don't worry." Akurei added, seeing Gohan look to the ground as his face reddened. "We wont say anything."  
  
"On a positive note." Trunks tried to change the subject. "It's the weekend."  
  
"A three day one at that." Akurei added.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." Peresia, Yuki ad Akurei, remembering what was going o happen tomorrow, sighed in dismay.  
  
Next Time: 'Icy Cold Awakening' (It's finally the day that the girls have been dreading. Goten and chibi Trunks make a very BOG mistake and now must join them on the worst trip imaginable. Not to mention, Gohan and M. Trunks have to go as well. ^-^)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone like it. I'll keep in mind not to use 'ya'll' so much. Didn't realize it till someone pointed it out. I'm keeping a close eye on it. So, please continue. From here on, everything starts to heat up. ^-^ Much funnies, fights and scary stuff (about what the mysterious being that shows up.) It's not really THAT scary though, but for the Z gang,.........well, you get the idea. 


	11. Icy Cold Awakening

Ch.11: Icy Cold Awakening  
  
The next day came quickly, much to the teen saiyan's dismay. They didn't know why they were being forced to go shopping with Bulma. They all thought they had plenty of clothes, but Bulma insisted on taking them to the mall.  
  
Bulma, M. Trunks and Akurei had arrived at Chichi's house at 9 that Saturday morning.  
  
"Gohan, Peresia, Yuki! Bulma's here! Come down, it's time to go!" Chichi yelled for her children, but no answer came from upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Peresia and Yuki were still sleeping, but they slept in their clothes, knowing Bulma was going to arrive early.  
  
Gohan had awoken chibi Trunks and Goten so they could wake the girls up (c. Trunks spent the night). He wondered what they would use this time to wake the two up.  
  
While Goten and his partner in evil got things ready, Gohan went downstairs to meet the others.  
  
"Where are Yuki and Peresia."  
  
"Don't worry mom. They'll be down in a moment." Gohan smiled, trying to keep from laughing. Both Akurei and M. Trunks saw it and knew that Goten and c. Trunks were doing the waking up. Within a few seconds of Gohan's decent downstairs, two blood curdling screams came from upstairs, followed by the stomping of feet and two ki blasts. "And that would be them now."  
  
Goten and c. Trunks were the first to be seen running down the stairs and taking their places behind their mothers.  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
Everyone looked to the top of the stairs where Peresia and Yuki stood, soaking wet, forming a ki blast in their hands. Their eyes were blazing with fire, and everyone was a bit afraid, especially the chibis, who were still hiding behind their mothers.  
  
The two made their way down the stairs, growling in anger. Gohan and M. Trunks went up to them, with slight hesitation.  
  
"Calm down. They always play pranks on people."  
  
"It doesn't bother me that we're wet..."  
  
"It's the fact that they used ice cold water to wake us up!"  
  
"Uh...I can understand that, but you can forgive them right?"  
  
"I bet you told them to do this didn't you Gohan?" Peresia and Yuki glared at their brother. Gohan formed a sweat drop on the back of his head.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I knew it." The girls gave death glares.  
  
"Come on. I'm sure you can think of something else to punish them than blowing them to pieces." M. Trunks intervened. The girls' blasts disappeared and smirks appeared on their once angry faces. They looked to one another and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Fine. They can go to the mall with us."  
  
"We wouldn't want them to be bored here at the house all day."  
  
The chibis were relieved that was all that they had to do, but they weren't very happy about it.  
  
"Now that that's settled, we better get going." Bulma headed out the door. Peresia and Yuki powered up to dry themselves off before they followed the rest of the group outside.  
  
~*~  
  
They had finally arrived to the mall. Trunks, Gohan, Peresia, Akurei and Yuk flew there but landed in a deserted area before joining Bulma and the two chibis at the entrance (Bulma took the car of course).  
  
"What all are we getting here?" Peresia asked.  
  
"Well, we need to get you guys some new sparring outfits. Then we need to get you three girls a dress and Trunks and Gohan a suit outfit."  
  
"Hold up!" Yuki nearly yelled.  
  
"What are the dresses for?" Akurei questioned as the three girls stared at Bulma in disbelief.  
  
"Well, Friday is Valentines day so that night I've decided to throw a party, and you can't wear sparring gear to the dance."  
  
"Why not?" Peresia crossed her arms.  
  
"Come on. Don't you have someone you want to impress?" The girls stared at Bulma in an odd way that no one could tell what they were thinking. "You can invite anyone and everyone you want. I'm also inviting a few people."  
  
Akurei, Yuki and Peresia didn't like the sound of having to wear dresses anymore than Gohan and Trunks liked the idea of suits.  
  
"Well, come on. We have a lot of ground to cover." Bulma walked off, and the others hesitantly followed her inside the crowded mall. Peresia and Yuki had long forgiven Goten and c. Trunks and were holding their hands so they wouldn't get lost.  
  
As they walked through the crowds of people, Akurei spotted a familiar face and weaved her way through the people.  
  
"Nami!"  
  
The orange haired girl turned around and smiled as Akurei approached, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Hey Akurei." At that time the others had just arrived beside Akurei. "Hey guys."  
  
Bulma walked forward. "Are you going to introduce me or what?"  
  
"Oh...sorry. Nami, this is my mother, mom this is our friend Nami."  
  
"Nice to meet you Nami."  
  
"Likewise. So, what brings you guys to the mall?"  
  
"We're shopping for dresses."  
  
"Not that we want to." Peresia added.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm throwing a party Friday night. You are more than welcome to come."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be there."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"My boyfriend and I were just looking around, then he signed me up for the swimsuit competition."  
  
"Swimsuit competition?" Bulma's eyes lit up and Peresia started to regret ever asking Nami what she was doing. Gohan, M. Trunks and the chibis saw the looks on the girls faces, and felt a bit sorry for them. "Where do you sign up at?"  
  
"You really don't have to. You just show up at the fountain around 10:30 and they'll take your name down then."  
  
"Thank you. We best get going. We have a little more shopping to do." Bulma smiled and grabbed c. Trunks and Goten, dragging them behind her. Peresia, Akurei and Yuki followed, a bit depressed.  
  
"Cheer up. It's just a swimsuit competition."  
  
"Shut up Gohan." Yuki snapped.  
  
"You're not the one who has to wear a tiny piece of clothing." Peresia added, and Akurei completed the comment.  
  
"Or show almost all of your body to complete strangers."  
  
Gohan and Trunks kept their mouths shut. The girls were obviously angry, again, so why would they want to push their buttons?  
  
Next Time: 'Bathing Suit Competition Part1' (self explanatory. The girls are forced to enter the competition, and meet Maxine, who has entered as well.)  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come. The Bathing suit competition has three parts and gets a bit funny when some guys try to approach the girls. ^-^ 


	12. Bathing Suit Competition Part 1

Ch.12: Bathing Suit Competition Part1  
  
It was 10:30 and Bulma had drug Akurei, Peresia and Yuki all over the mall to find the perfect swimsuit. When Bulma had decided that she had found the perfect ones, the group headed to the large, circular fountain in the center of the mall.  
  
Gohan, M. Trunks, Goten and c. Trunks hadn't seen their suits yet, Bulma told them they had to wait just like all the other teens out there.  
  
When they finally reached the fountain, there was a long line of females who wanted to take a shot at the contest. Bulma and the girls stood in line while the guys went to find seats for them and Bulma.  
  
Next to the sign up booth, there was a huge stage set up with a blue curtain draped on the sides and back so only the audience in front could see. To their left was a black curtain that hung over an empty store room, which where the girls went to get changed.  
  
"Name?" They had finally made it to the front.  
  
"Yuki Son."  
  
"Ok." The short-brown haired lady wrote the name down on her paper in front of her and handed Yuki a two white bands with the number 27 on them in big black print. "You're number twenty seven. One band goes on your right arms below the shoulder and the other one goes on her left ankle."  
  
"Thanks." Yuki stepped aside and waited for the others.  
  
The middle-aged woman wrote 'Peresia Son' on her list and handed her two bands with the numbers 28 on them, then she wrote down 'Akurei Briefs' and handed her bands with the number 29.  
  
"Now that you guys are signed in. You should probably go change and be ready when they call you out." Bulma smiled happily. "We'll be out in the audience routing for you." Bulma handed the girls the large white bag that read 'Sun Beach Bathing Suits' and made her way back to the seats to look for M. Trunks and the others.  
  
"Well...we better just get it over with. There's no turning back now." Akurei walked behind the black curtain followed by her sister and best friend. The trio walked in and was immediately relieved to see that they had placed small, separate black curtains around the room for them to change in. They were afraid they had to change in front of complete strangers like in the locker room.  
  
They examined the room and saw many girls walking and conversing to each other, some in their bathing suits and some not.  
  
"Akurei, Peresia, Yuki!" A familiar girl ran up to them.  
  
"Hey Maxine." The girls smiled; relieved to have someone else there they knew besides Nami, whom they hadn't found yet.  
  
"I didn't know you three were entering."  
  
"We didn't want to." Yuki sighed.  
  
"My mother's making us do this."  
  
"Don't worry. It's a lot of fun. You better go change though cause it's about to start." The girls had just realized that their friend was wearing a red bikini.  
  
"Alright. The sooner we change the quicker we can change back." Yuki and the other two saiyans walked to the small black curtains to change in their suits.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom, what do their suit look like?" c. trunks questioned from his spot on M. Trunks shoulders. They couldn't find good enough seats so they figured it was best to stand to the side and Goten sat on his older brother's shoulders while c. Trunks sat on M. Trunks shoulders and they and Bulma stood.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Even though they were standing to the side, they were also close to the back, which didn't bother Gohan, Trunks and the chibis, they had excellent vision, but Bulma wanted to move up. "Trust me. You'll like the way they look. They are very pretty."  
  
The guys didn't really understand. Did it really matter what you looked like in a swimsuit? They didn't really think it was that much of a big deal, but Bulma was excited about the whole thing.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The tall, middle aged, yet good- looking announcer man walked out on the stage with his microphone. "We have thirty two lovely ladies who have signed up to do this swimsuit competition. One lucky lady will win $1000 and their picture in the calendar for June and July for next year. The winner will be chosen from our judges that we have chosen from the audience. We also have one special judge who most graciously took her afternoon off to help us today. Ms. Videl Satan!"  
  
The audience cheered loudly as she walked onto the stage and took her seat in front of the stage on the judging table. Gohan's ears pricked up when he heard her name and looked up front. He smiled slightly when he saw the black pigtails that belonged to the girl, he had to admit, he liked. Followed behind her were three other judges. An elder woman with gray white hair pulled into a bun with a blue dress, a middle-aged man with glasses and a black suit and a teenage looking boy with short brown spiky hair wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Now that our judges are seated, let's begin. Our first lovely contestant is Amber Bienvi."  
  
A slender young teenage girl with short brown hair held back in two white clips made her way down the path to the opposite end of the stage with her yellow one piece bathing suit that had a diamond cut in the middle, showing her stomach. Once she reached the other end, she stopped and faced the crown, smiling.  
  
"Next up is Ms. Nami." Nami walked out onto the stage with her army print bikini and stood beside Amber. So far the crowd loved it, especially the guys who yelled and whooped as loud as they could. But most distinctly, a loud whistle came from the center of the group. Nami looked out and saw her boyfriend, Luke, smiling at her. She gave him a wink and he delighted in returning it.  
  
~*~  
  
"What numbers are the girls?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I believe they are numbers 27, 28 and 29."  
  
"Looks like we'll have to wait a bit longer." M. Trunks stated.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't wait to get this over with."  
  
"I hear you." Yuki sighed.  
  
"Since we're one of the last numbers, we wont have to stand out there for so long." Akurei said matter-of-factly. Peresia was happy about that.  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"Didn't you hear them say Videl was one of the judges?" Yuki changed the subject, somewhat.  
  
"She's lucky." Akurei pouted. "I'd rather do that."  
  
"I'm surprised they didn't make her join the competition since she's the 'famous' Videl Satan."  
  
"Peresia, don't be like that." Yuki reprimanded.  
  
"Come off it. Videl's my friend. I didn't mean it like that and you know it."  
  
"Maxine." The announcer up on stage called out.  
  
"Looks like we're next. Maxine was number 26."  
  
"Oh well." Peresia shrugged. "Good luck guys."  
  
Akurei, Peresia and Yuki gave each other a high five then Yuki made her way to the curtain.  
  
Next Time: 'Bathing Suit Competition Part2 (aka Protective Brothers)' (It's finally the girls turn. Videl is shocked to see them, Bulma is so happy and the guys are speechless. Oh, not mention that some make the wrong mistake in trying to approach them during the judging. ^-^)  
  
A/N: I know it went by fast, but at the moment they are calling people out then they have to stand there while people look and the judges judge. I do hope you liked it, and I really hope you like the next chapter and o on. ^- ^  
  
PS: Thanks Luna's Meow for the tip. I can't believe I didn't think of that. Thanks to you, I've changed the title of ch.13 to 'Protective Brothers' Cause that's really when Gohan and M. Trunks decide to hurt some guys for messing with their sisters. Seriously......what would I do without my reviewers. ^-^ 


	13. Bathing Suit Competition Part 2 aka: Pro...

Ch.13: Bathing Suit Competition Part 2 (aka: 'Protective Brothers')  
  
"Yuki Son." The brown haired announcer continued calling out the competitors as the crowd cheered on.  
  
"It's about time." Bulma stated happily as she moved a little closer to the stage to get a better view.  
  
Yuki walked out onto the stage, wearing a purple bikini with a low cut bottom and a two-cup top. For the first time since they started calling out names, the crowd went louder than the fans at a football game.  
  
"Yeah baby!" The shouts made Yuki uncomfortable but she continued to walk to her spot beside Maxine.  
  
"Next up, Peresia Son!"  
  
Peresia stepped out from behind the curtain and took her place beside her sister. She wore a baby blue bikini that looked exactly like Yuki's. The men in the crowd continued to whistle and howl like a pack of wolves.  
  
*This is so uncomfortable* Yuki thought.  
  
*You're telling me*  
  
"Akurei Briefs!"  
  
Akurei walked out in a silver bikini that sparkled in the lighting. She was receiving the same treatment as her friends. She stood beside Peresia, each of them feeling bare and stupid. They couldn't wait to get changed.  
  
~*~  
  
"WOW!" Goten smiled widely as he stared at the trio.  
  
"They're pretty!" c. Trunks added.  
  
"I told you you'd like their suits." Bulma was right. M. Trunks and Gohan were very surprised. They had never seen the girls in anything except for their spandex and T-shirts.  
  
"I bet they feel silly up there in front of everyone." Goten stated.  
  
"Trust me, they are."  
  
"How do you know Gohan?"  
  
"I can here their thoughts, and it's quite amusing."  
  
"Well, I think they are gorgeous. They could easily get a guy."  
  
~*~  
  
'Unbelievable! They all have tight abs and muscles. I don't even have a body like that.' Videl thought to herself as she stared in awe. 'There is definitely something different about them.' She had made her decision on the winner, and now she had to consult with the other judges.  
  
"That's all of our 32 contestants. We'll give the judges a few minutes to discuss their decision."  
  
As the judges gathered and whispered amongst themselves, some guys had stood up and were leaning on the stage, staring at Peresia, Yuki and Akurei.  
  
"Hey baby. You want to come home with us tonight?" There were four guys wearing big baggy blue jeans with chains and black T-shirts. All of them had their ears pierced and one even had his eyebrow pierced.  
  
The guy who spoke first had a surfer cut and the others had spikes at different lengths, but the all had brown hair (different shades).  
  
The girls looked at the quartet with disgust, clenching their fists.  
  
*They're asking for it* Peresia snarled.  
  
*What perverts* Yuki added.  
  
*Agreed. If they say one more word, I'll be forced to commit murder* Akurei growled angrily.  
  
*If they don't stop looking at my chest, I'll tear them limb from limb* Peresia gave death glares to the guys.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uh oh. This is not good." Gohan looked over to M. Trunks, worry in his eyes.  
  
"This could get ugly."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Bulma looked confused, but the chibis weren't paying attention, they were watching the girls.  
  
"They're making energy bombs." The chibis pointed out.  
  
"Will you excuse us a moment mother?"  
  
"We have an appointment we must attend." Gohan and M. Trunks walked off towards the stage.  
  
"What's going on? I'll never get used to the fact they can read each others thoughts." Bulma sighed and watched.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why don't you show us some moves in that sexy bathing suit."  
  
*That's it!*  
  
"I'll show you some moves alright." Yuki growled, but before they react and blast the guys across the mall, Gohan and Trunks had arrived.  
  
"Excuse me." The four guys turned around and found themselves looking into Gohan and Trunks agitated faces  
  
"What do you two want?" The spiky haired boy with the pierced eyebrow asked.  
  
"We saw them first."  
  
"Well excuse me if I decide to come and see how my sisters are doing." Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"And if you even think nasty thoughts about them, I'll be forced to beat your skull in."  
  
"Whatever punk." The guy turned around then quickly turned back, swinging a punch at Trunks. He easily caught it and began to squeeze.  
  
"Hey, I warned you."  
  
~*~  
  
Videl had got the other members to agree with her. As she turned around to take one last look, she noticed her friend squeezing some guys' hand, and the look of pain on his face. She quickly made her way to them to see what was going on. She could see the fire blazing in Trunks and Gohan's eyes, and she new very well that something bad would happen if she did not intervene.  
  
"what's going on here?"  
  
The group looked up to Videl who stood on the stage looking down on Trunks and the four thugs.  
  
"Hey Videl. We're just teaching these guys a lesson."  
  
"These four were harassing our sisters and WE don't take kindly to that." On 'WE' Trunks tightened his grip and the guy winced in pain.  
  
"Alright." Videl jumped down and pried Trunks' hand from the other guys fist. "I think he understands." Trunks let go and the guy rubbed his fist, which was red, and stepped back to his hommies. Videl turned to the four and gave them evil glares. "Look here, these are my friends and if you don't lave now, you'll have to deal with me. Now get lost."  
  
The guys hastily left, terrified. Bulma and the two chibis walked up.  
  
"Y'all were awesome!" The chibis chimed.  
  
Videl looked to the two chibis who were now hanging on M. Trunks and Gohan's arms.  
  
"You too Videl." Goten added with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Videl smiled. "Who are they?" Videl looked to Gohan.  
  
"Oh sorry. This is our younger brother Goten."  
  
"And this is chibi Trunks, mine and Akurei's younger brother."  
  
"Chibi Trunks? Why the same name?"  
  
"Uh..."M. Trunks rubbed the back of his neck and gulped. "Well, we're actually twins but were born at two different times."  
  
"I've heard about that. Neat." Videl was amused. Yuki, Peresia, Akurei and the others were relieved and surprised that Videl actually believed what he had said.  
  
"Hi Videl. My name is Bulma Briefs."  
  
Videl looked to her other side.  
  
"I'm pleased to finally meet you."  
  
"Your B-Bulma Br-Briefs!" Videl stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah. This is our mother." Akurei spoke.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Videl shook Bulma's hand.  
  
"The pleasure is mine."  
  
The crowd started to get restless.  
  
"Oh, I better go and announce the winner." Videl jumped back onto the stage and walked over to he young announcer man and took his microphone.  
  
Next Time: 'Bathing Suit Competition Part 3' (aka: 'Calendar Shoot') (Videl announces the winner, which is a bit different than usual, and they must do a photo shoot for a calendar. Not much really happens in this chapter but may get a bit funny with the things the girls do ^-^)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: To answer this question, yes, there's a such thing as having a twin and being born years apart. It's very very very very very very VERY rare, but can happen. Not quite sure how, but a doctor said it was true. I hope you liked this chapter. It' about to get REALLY good. Valentine's is on its way along with the 'Kurai Yumi'. ^-^ 


	14. Bathing Suit Competition Part 3 aka: Cal...

Ch.14: Bathing Suit Competition Part 3 (aka: 'Calendar Girls')  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long." The crowd grew silent as the famous Ms. Satan spoke. "We had a little trouble with some guys and three of our contestants. From a lot of consideration and thought of each individual, we have come to an agreement on the winner. For the first time ever, we have chosen three winners." The crowd began to mutter amongst themselves. "And they are..."Videl paused for effect. "YUKI, AKUREI, and PERESIA!"  
  
The crowd roared in satisfaction as the other 29 contestants left the stage and went behind the curtain.  
  
"It was way to hard to choose between the three, and one of the judges asked if they could all three win. We thought it over, and thought 'why not?' They look so much alike, in fact two are twins and the other is a very close friend, so let's give them one more round of applause!" The crowd cheered as the trio blushed, looking down at the stage floor.  
  
Videl smiled and continued. "Each of the winners will receive $1000 and their picture in calendar for the months of June and July." The crowed cheered once more, whistling ringing in the crowd as the girl stared disbelievingly. Videl gave the mic back to the announcer and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Come on. Follow me. You guys may come if you'd like" Videl directed the last part of her statement to Bulma and the others.  
  
Everyone followed Videl down the stairs, through the black curtain and through a wooden door in the back. The girls, however, had to be forced through the door by Gohan and Trunks (with help from the chibis) because they refused to get their pictures in some calendar for everyone to see.  
  
Behind the door was a white room full of black umbrellas with huge, bright lights beneath them and a big, black camera in the middle of the room. The camera was directed to a blue screen with three beach chairs side by side with a little sand beneath them and a colorful beach ball and a pair of black sunglasses in the sand I front of the chairs.  
  
There were five staff people: one behind the camera, three behind a large black chair sitting beside a mirrored desk covered in makeup and hair equipment, and the last was standing beside the scenery.  
  
"Ah...our three lovely winners have arrived." A white man with a wacky hairdo, black sunglasses and black pants with a white shirt unbutton a bit so you could see his chest with a gold chain walked up with open arms. "Let me get a good look at you three." He circled them.  
  
*Take a good look at yourself you moron*  
  
Peresia, Akurei, Gohan and M. Trunks sniggered at Yuki's thought.  
  
"Perfect! There's no need for any makeup. You three have such a beautiful complexion."  
  
*Thank heavens* Peresia thought.  
  
"But you two need to wear your hair down." He pointed to Peresia and Yuki. They pulled their ponytails out, and their hair flowed down in waves over their shoulders and to their lower backs. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." The man's sunglasses glinted in the light, reminding the girl of master Roshi. He gave a huge grin. "Now, let's get y'all situated. BERNARD!" The man clapped his hands as he yelled for his assistant.  
  
The thin black man who was standing by the props rushed to his boss' side. "Yes Mr. Kinglsey?"  
  
"Take these three and get them situated."  
  
"Right away sir. Please follow me." He looked to the girls. The three followed him to the beach stairs, glancing back at their family and friends first with worried glances. "Hey you two! Put that beach ball back."  
  
The girls looked back around and saw the chibis throwing the ball around, having fun, and the laughed.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Come here now!" Bulma yelled angrily and the chibis did as they were told. Videl and the others said nothing.  
  
"Alright then. You two sit on the ends." Bernard gestured to Peresia and Yuki. "And you sit between them." He nodded to Akurei. Once they were all seated, Bernard went around to Peresia and Yuki, messing with their hair to get them in the right positions. "Each of you will wear a pair of sunglasses." He handed them a pair a slim black glasses. "You..." Looking at Peresia, "please put your glasses on top of your head and your left knee up. And you..." moving to Yuki, "Place your right knee up and your glasses over your eyes. And then if you would put your glasses over your eyes but down a bit so you can see your eyes, and cross your legs at the ankles." The girls did as they were told. "Perfect." He looked to Mr. Kinglsey, gave a thumb up and smiled.  
  
Mr. Kingsley nodded and walked over to the camera standing beside the photographer. "Lights!" The lights represented the sun when they came on, bright as the sun itself. "Now, smile for the camera." The trio smiled and the camera flashed. "Great. Now, for the last one, I need you to stand up." The girls did as they were told and some people came behind them and took the chairs away.  
  
"Face the wall to your right." They did as they were instructed. "And stand close together in a small triangle. Oh and Bernard, please take the sunglasses away from them." After the sunglasses were taken, the girls got in their triangle, making them look overlapped.  
  
Bulma, Videl, the chibis and Gohan and Trunks watched, but none said anything. They just watched. Bulma's eyes twinkled, Videl looked excited, the chibis were staring wide eyed and the teen saiyans watched in awe as the girls listened to the instructions given to them, especially since they don't normally listen to anyone and the fact that they really don't want their pictures taken.  
  
"Ok." Mr. Kingsley chirped. "This picture is gong to be a close up of you three running, but not really. Just place your arms by your side as if your were running and smile." Once again, the girls did as they were told, not enjoying one minute of it and thinking angry thoughts, which Gohan and M. Trunks heard. They were quite disturbed of what the girls were thinking (they wanted to kill the photographer and burn his camera and the only reason they were doing this was to make Bulma happy).  
  
"Good. Now start the wind machine." On the photographer's orders, the woman behind a huge fan in front of the girls turned it on the lowest setting. Their hair blew slightly back in small waves like flowing water. They smiled once more and got their picture taken for the last time (from their thoughts, that would definitely come true). "Good job. You are free to go. We'll have your copies mailed to you next week. So while you three change, I'll get the info from the others."  
  
~*~  
  
Peresia, Yuki and Akurei had changed and met back with the others out in the mall. Chibi Trunks and Goten ha ran over to them, grabbing on to their hands, forming a line.  
  
"Y'all were beautiful!" Goten chimed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"They wanted to make you guys models for the calendars for the next few years." C. Trunks added.  
  
"Heck no!" Yuki interjected.  
  
"No way. That was totally humiliating." Peresia added.  
  
"And besides, next year I'm leaving for college and I'm NOT coming back for them to take pictures." Akurei crossed her arms and the twins nodded in agreement.  
  
"It wasn't that bad was it?" Videl asked.  
  
"Not really." Peresia answered. "But I still don't like it."  
  
"Well...I must get going." Videl sighed. "I'll see you guys at school on Tuesday k?"  
  
"Sure thing." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Alright. Till then, see ya around." Videl walked off.  
  
"We still have to get you guys some suits and you three still need dresses."  
  
"And we must keep these around for future use." Gohan smirked and took the bag with the bathing suits from Akurei.  
  
The girls rolled their eyes chimed "Whatever" in unison and walked in to the nearest store. Gohan and M. Trunks chuckled and the chibis and Bulma laughing as well.  
  
Next Time: 'Zoo Tag' (The girls take the chibis to the zoo, but wind up having to chase them around cause they want to have 'fun'. In the meantime, Gohan and M. Trunks are inviting people to the party.)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: Hey! It didn't take long for this chappy! YAY! Thanks a lot Luna's Meow for staying with me. It means a lot, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the rest coming up. The Valentine's party is going to be fun AND start the BIG plot about the girls' existence. But in the meantime, can anyone guess who the pairings are gonna be? Some should be easy. ^-^ 


	15. Zoo Tag

A/N: I decided to update early because I got so many reviews for just this chapter. It's the most I've received all at once (5 I think). THANKS!!!  
  
Ch.15: Zoo Tag  
  
It was finally over. The day of misery had ended. After purchasing a dress for the girls and suits for Gohan and M. Trunks, they were finally able to go home. No one was aloud to see the dresses Bulma had purchased for the girls, except for the girls themselves.  
  
The chibis, however, had a ball. Between knocking all the racks don in the suit store and ruining a few sequened dresses, they had a wonderful time. Bulma, Goten and c. Trunks rode home in the car while the others flew.  
  
"What an interesting day." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Your telling me." Akurei sighed.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you." Peresia looked to Trunks and Gohan. "Would you really have killed those four guys back at the competition?"  
  
"Well, maybe not kill. But hurt severely, yes." Trunks answered.  
  
"My my my. We have older brothers after all." Yuki commented.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Gohan questioned as he and Trunks looked at the girls in confusion. They just laughed. Only they would know the true meaning behind the comment.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunday came and went and it was now Monday. Peresia, Akurei and Yuki had decided to take the chibis on a fun eventful trip to the zoo while Gohan and M. Trunks went to invite their friends to the ball on Friday night. The two guys had already planed on meeting them at the zoo later when they had finished their task.  
  
Their first stop was Krillin's. No one knew exactly where he and his family lived, but they knew where they could find them.  
  
~*~  
  
Krillin and his wife, 18, were training together while Marron sat on a chair, drinking lemonade, watching her parents fight.  
  
"Hey Krillin!"  
  
Krillin looked up, but since he hadn't told 18 to stop, she punched him square in the jaw.  
  
Trunks and Gohan landed on Master Roshi's island.  
  
"Sorry Krillin." Gohan apologized. "We didn't mean to get you clobbered."  
  
"It's ok." Krillin walked up to them, rubbing his jaw. "It's not like it hurt that bad." 18 stood in the background, her arms crossed, smirking at the comment her husband made.  
  
Marron had gotten up and ran over to Gohan and Trunks. "Hi!" She smiled widely in her pretty little red dress. Gohan and Trunks knelt down to her eyelevel and smiled.  
  
"Hi Marron."  
  
"We came by to invite you and your parents to a party." Trunks informed.  
  
"Yay!" She clapped, jumping up and down.  
  
"What's this about a party?" Gohan and Trunks stood back up and looked at Krillin.  
  
"My mother's throwing a Valentine's party at Capsule Corp on Friday night, and you guys are welcomed to come."  
  
"Can we please go daddy?" Marron looked up at her father with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure, why not." Krillin smiled and rubbed his daughters head.  
  
"Yay! Mommy! Daddy said we could go!" Marron ran over to 18 shouting happily.  
  
"Do us a favor and don't tell Master Roshi will ya?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
"Right." Krillin winked and Gohan and Trunks took off into the air.  
  
~*~  
  
At the zoo, Peresia, Yuki and Akurei were having loads of fun. That is, if you call chasing Goten and chibi Trunks around the park fun.  
  
"They are not aloud to eat any kind of sweets before we go to a park or anywhere for hat matter." Akurei stated irritably.  
  
The girls were running past the giraffes and zebras, turning the corner where the gators were and finally stopped. One of the gators was on the bank, sunning itself with its mouth wide open so everyone could see it's sharp teeth.  
  
"Where the heck did they go?" Yuki asked in frustration. The chibis were nowhere to be found. They searched around through the large crowd of people, but to no avail.  
  
"The zoo sure is busy today."  
  
"I can't feel their ki anywhere. Those little weasels lowered their ki so we couldn't track them down." Peresia was getting irritated.  
  
"When I find them, they're dead meat." The girls marched off after Yuki.  
  
~*~  
  
"We lost them." Goten let out a huge breath.  
  
"And since we lowered our kis, they wont be able to find us." Trunks looked around. "Why don't we try to sneak up on them like secret agents?"  
  
"Yeah! Good idea Trunks."  
  
"Come on then." Trunks led Goten around the park, using their senses to find the girls. As they crawled around on their hands and knees past the parrots, people stared at them, and one parrot, an African gray, even spoke to them.  
  
"Raa...whatcha doing...Raa" Goten looked up into the parrots beady eyes and put his finger over his lips.  
  
"Shhh. You'll give us away." Goten whispered.  
  
"Raa...give s away...Raa."  
  
"Shut up will ya you stupid dodo."  
  
"Raa...make me...Raa." Goten formed a sweat drop on the back of his head.  
  
"Come on Goten. Stop playing with the bird." Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and yanked him down. They continued to crawl, but finally stood up once they reached the monkey cage.  
  
"Ooh. Look Trunks. Monkeys." A black and white monkey was swinging on a rope hanging from the top of its cage and the others were gathered on the ground, grooming each other.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Come on, we need to keep moving."  
  
"Oh alright." Goten frowned disappointingly and followed his partner.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lower your kis girls." Peresia instructed. "That way they can't sense us coming." The trio suppressed their energy and walked through the huge crowd to the parrots.  
  
"Hey look!" Akurei pointed to the monkey cage. "There they are." Sure enough, there was Goten and Trunks sneaking away stealthily through the mass of people towards the elephants.  
  
"Come on." Yuki walked forward. "Let's catch them by surprise."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait a second." Trunks came to a halt. "Where'd they go?" Goten stood beside trunks.  
  
"I don't know. They must have lowered their kis too."  
  
"Looking for s?" Before Goten and Trunks could turn around, Peresia had grabbed Goten around the waist and Akurei had grabbed Trunks the same way, holding them tightly to their stomachs.  
  
"Did you guys really think you could hide from us?" Yuki asked and he the girls laughed as the chibis tried to break free.  
  
"No fair!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"We were suppose to surprise you!" Goten pouted.  
  
"Sorry." Yuki acted like she cared. "We couldn't do that."  
  
"And besides..." Akurei started.  
  
"We were so worried about you two." Peresia finished and he and Akurei hugged the boys tightly giving them a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ewe." Peresia and Akurei let go of the two boys as they rubbed their cheeks with their hands as the girls laughed.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other before they tackled the girls to the hard cement ground, smiling.  
  
All five of them landed with a thud, laughing. They had just sat up when two familiar figures walked up with grins on their faces (opposed to the other families there who stared at them weirdly).  
  
"Looks like you guys are having a ton of fun."  
  
Everyone looked up, and started to stand, wiping themselves off.  
  
"Hey Gohan. Hey Trunks." Yuki welcomed them, still laughing a bit.  
  
"We were just playing tag." Goten smiled.  
  
"Sounds fun." Trunks and Gohan giggled.  
  
"It was!" Goten chimed.  
  
"Did you invitee everyone?" Peresia asked.  
  
"Sure did. We invited Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Videl, Maxine, Erasa, Sharpner, Piccolo and the others." Gohan named off a few.  
  
"Piccolo was the only one who said he wasn't coming." Trunks informed.  
  
"Not surprising."  
  
"Let's finish our day at the zoo so we can get home early. We got school tomorrow." Yuki really didn't want to go back to school yet.  
  
"Not to mention we have a lot of homework to make up." Peresia added.  
  
The group started walking around the exhibits, laughing and having a great time. The two mischievous youngsters were hanging all over Gohan and M. Trunks and seemed to be behaving, for now.  
  
Next Time: 'Valentine's Day' (They day has finally arrived where couples get together and spend time with that special someone. Here, the pairings finally come out. It's the moment everyone's been waiting for, at least one of the moments everyone's been waiting for. Who will be paired off together?)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapters are full of romance then changes to mystery and horror. ^-^ But be patient, the big finale is on it's way! Thanks go out to Luna's Meow (Of course ^-^), figured shadow, Ryuko and Godzilla2 for the reviews. Mesa preciate it! (As Jar Jar would say) 


	16. Valentine's Day

Ch.16: Valentine's Day  
  
The week went by quickly and it was finally Friday. Today, Peresia, Yuki and Akurei decided to fly to school a little early. Gohan and M. Trunks decided they'd meet up with them later. As the girls walked onto school grounds, Trever walked up to Yuki, a dozen red roses in his hands.  
  
"Hey Trever." Yuki smiled as she walked forward.  
  
"Hey. These are for you." Trever handed her the dozen roses, symbolizing love, wrapped in gold paper and a gold bow.  
  
Yuki's eyes lit up and gave Trever a kiss on the cheek. He blushed lightly before bending down and locking Yuki in a passionate kiss on the lips. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away.  
  
"I'll see you later." He smiled and walked off.  
  
"Ok." Yuki was a bit dazed but excited. She turned to face her sister and Akurei, smiling as wide as her face would let her. Peresia and Akurei gave Yuki a thumbs up and smiled.  
  
Yuki took a whiff of her beautiful roses and led the way to the school building. Peresia and Akurei walked beside her, grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan and M. Trunks were at Capsule Corps and had a total of fifteen minutes before school started, but fortunately it only took them five minutes to get there.  
  
Trunks grabbed the two-dozen frosted red roses out of the fridge and handed a dozen of them to Gohan.  
  
"Here's yours for Videl."  
  
"Thanks again for keeping them here for me."  
  
"No problem." Trunks shut the fridge door with his foot and began to walk to the front door followed by Gohan.  
  
"What did you say the white frosted tips meant again?"  
  
"They symbolize respect. So another words you're giving Videl your love and your respect."  
  
The duo left for school, carrying the roses carefully in their hands.  
  
~*~  
  
The three saiyans went to their lockers, located side by side on the top row. When Akurei opened her locker door, her eyes widened in surprise as she pulled out a dozen roses attached to a note. Peresia and Yuki listened as she read it aloud:  
  
: Dear Akurei,  
I had the janitor put these in your locker. I hope you like them.  
Love,  
Alex:  
  
Peresia and Yuki smiled as they noticed Alex sneak up behind Akurei and grab her shoulder.  
  
Akurei was startled, but surprisingly she didn't throw the person over into the ground. She turned around and grinned as she looked into the dark eyes of Alex, and she quickly embraced him in a hug around the neck.  
  
Alex, however, pulled her slightly away and connected his lips to hers. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around once before putting her back onto the ground.  
  
"I have to get to class." He smiled affectionately. "I'll see you later though, promise." He winked and left down the hall.  
  
"Akurei smiled happily as she spun around on her toes in a circle smelling her roses, daydreaming it seemed.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan and Trunks arrived at school, their roses still intact. As they  
walked down the corridors, almost all the girls watched, all secretly  
hoping the roses were for them, but were all left disappointed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Videl walked up to Akurei and the twins with a huge grin.  
  
"Hey Videl." Yuki and Akurei held their roses close to them.  
  
"So, I see you got yourselves a guy." Videl winked mischievously.  
  
"Not me. I'm still single. What about you?" Peresia asked, a bit afraid she'd be the only one that didn't have a boyfriend.  
  
"Nope. Still single too." Videl sighed.  
  
"Something tells me you wont be for long."  
  
"How do you know?" Videl stared at Yuki a bit weirdly; she knew she was hiding something.  
  
"Women's intuition, that's all." Yuki shrugged.  
  
"We better get to class." Akurei nudged Yuki ever so sneakily so the others wouldn't notice and used her eyes to point to Trunks and Gohan coming down the hallway.  
  
"She's right. Can't be late you know." The girls headed for first period, but two voices held Peresia and Videl back.  
  
"Peresia!"  
  
"Videl!"  
  
The two stopped, but motioned for the other twp to continue to class, which they were most humble to do. They turned the corner, already knowing what was coming. Peresia and Videl turned around and saw Trunks and Gohan stop a few steps away, holding something behind their backs.  
  
"What do you think they're hiding?" Videl whispered to Peresia.  
  
"Only one thing seems to come to mind." Peresia smiled and the two walked directly up to the guys.  
  
At the same time, Gohan and Trunks both put their hands in front of them, showing off the frosted roses then handed them to the girls. Gohan handed his to Videl and Trunks gave his over to Peresia.  
  
The two girls looked to one another, their faces shining, a bit surprised, but full of joy. Then they turned back to the guys, gave each other a quick side glance, with a wink, and before Gohan or Trunks knew what was happening, Videl had Gohan in a liplock and Peresia had Trunks in the same manner.  
  
Neither of them was complaining. Yes, they were a bit stunned at first, but the finally reacted, each grabbing their girl in a hug, keeping the kiss intacked.  
  
:RING:  
  
The warning went off loudly, making the two couples break apart.  
  
"Thanks for the roses." Peresia smiled.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"We best get to our class." Videl gave Gohan a peck on the cheek and she and Peresia headed off down the hall and around the corner.  
  
"See you guys next period!" Peresia's voice rang as she looked back with a grin, turning the corner.  
  
Gohan and Trunks both looked at one another, high-fived with placid grins and headed off in the opposite direction to their class.  
  
Next Time: 'Valentine's Day Part 2' (aka: Vases?) (Everyone has someone special for the ball coming up, but when they meet up in second period, their teacher acts a bit strange. Never heard of a teacher who actually brings vases for students, have you?)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: YAY!!! One chapter closer to getting to the BIG BALL!!! Wait till you see what happens. It's quite funny. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read further. I have 42 chapters written, so if I stay on the ball and keep typing them up, then everyone will be happy and most importantly, I wont get killed! And that's a happy thought. ^-^ Just to let you know, this story will be over around chapter 70. Then I have a sequel. And I already have it planned out! YAY! Well, I'll update soon, and that's a promise from a girl who values her life. Bai bai! 


	17. Valentine's Day Part 2 aka: Vases?

Ch.17: Valentine's Day Part 2 (aka: Vases?)  
  
Videl and Peresia walked into their science class and saw Akurei and Yuki talking with their boyfriends. Videl had been transferred from history to science due to a mistake in the records. They both sat at their lab tables and carefully placed their roses beside them.  
  
Akurei and Yuki, noticing them walk in, got up and went over to them.  
  
"So, you gave you the roses?" Akurei asked. They already knew who, but they wanted them to be able to tell them.  
  
"From Gohan and Trunks." Peresia answered.  
  
"Wow. It seems like we all have someone special this year." Yuki smiled and she and Akurei went back to their seats to talk to their guys.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Videl and Peresia turned around.  
  
"Ph, hey Shena."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend too?" Videl asked.  
  
"His name is Bo. HE has short brown curly hair and soft chocolate eyes."  
  
"That's great. Are you two coming to the Ball tonight?"  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Shena smiled, combing her platinum blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan and Trunks were sitting at their desk in History class when Sinistra, Erasa and Nami walked over to them. Erasa hung on Gohan's arm as they talked.  
  
"Hey. Are you two having a wonderful valentine's day?" Sinistra asked, sitting in a chair in front of the guys and turning around to look at them.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Trunks scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"I have. Chinuk gave me a huge Teddy bear and asked me out this morning." Sinistra spoke happily.  
  
"So what about you two?" Nami walked over and leaned on the desk looking into their faces. "Do ya'll have someone special?"  
  
"Actually we do." Gohan answered and was relieved that Erasa let go of his arm.  
  
"Who?" Erasa asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Peresia."  
  
"Videl."  
  
"That's great!" Erasa smiled, and even though she seemed happy, she was a bit upset.  
  
~*~  
  
During Home Ec, they had a valentine's party. The room was decorated in red, white and pink streamers intertwined together to form beautiful spirals in the middle of the ceiling and flowing out to the corners. There were also hearts taped on the wall and white and red balloons gathered together in all the corners and eating table.  
  
There was a long rectangular table against the wall with a white tablecloth with red and pink confetti hearts all over it. Platters of chips, dips, cookies and sandwiches covered the table and a large crystalline punch ball sat on the end filled with a red-orange fruit drink.  
  
The types of cookies were those of the winners during the contest they had earlier, and the sandwiches were half ham and half turkey with lettuce, tomatoes and mayonnaise, and mustard and cheese on the side.  
  
"It's beautiful." Yuki stared wide-eyed, moving in circles to examine the entire room.  
  
"I wonder who decorated the room." Peresia, Videl, Akurei and Yuki were still holding onto their beloved roses and Trunks and Gohan had not yet arrived.  
  
"Hey, lovely roses." Nami and her boyfriend approached them.  
  
"Thanks." The girls smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
"So, what did YOU get her?" Akurei looked to Luke.  
  
"He got me a 24kt gold bracelet." Nami held out her hand for all to see. She was wearing a fine piece of jewelry that was designed to look like a chain of hearts connected together. "We've been together for three year, and he decided to surprise me this year with something besides roses." Nami smiled and Luke, who stood a bit behind her, blushed a bit.  
  
"It's lovely." Yuki peered down at it to get a closer look.  
  
"We have no use for jewelry, although it would be nice to get something thus gorgeous." Peresia spoke indicating Akurei, Yuki and her herself.  
  
"Speaking of which, I wonder where Gohan and Trunks are." Videl and Peresia didn't want to eat without them. They searched the room but they saw no sign of them, but they did notice their teacher walking towards them with a HUGE grin.  
  
"Hey girls." Mrs. Cookie walked up to the girls and Luke. "I bought some small vases yesterday if you want to put your roses in some water. They're right inside the cabinet over thee" She pointed to the small wooden storage component in the back of the room.  
  
"Uh...sure." Peresia stuttered, a bit confused.  
  
"Thanks." Akurei nodded her head as the teacher walked away. They all moved over to the cabinet and took out four crystal vases, placed them on the table and filling them with water. They each wrote their names on the ribbons tying their roses together then placed them in the water.  
  
As they walked back to the front of the room they saw Gohan and Trunks standing in the doorway looking around.  
  
"Hey." Peresia and Videl, followed by the others, walked over.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Videl asked.  
  
"Our history teacher needed us to put up a few posters for her." Gohan answered. "Where did you roses go?" He and Trunks just realized that they weren't holding them in their hands.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Cookie bought some vases and gave us some. We placed them on the table by the window in water." Akurei pointed to the table in the back.  
  
"I still don't quite understand why she bought vases in the first place." Yuki stated.  
  
"I know the answer to that." Everyone turned his or her attention to Luke. "It's been said that her husband had first asked her out on Valentine's, proposed to her on Valentine's and married her on Valentine's. She loves the holiday."  
  
"Ok. That's a bit...different." Yuki furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Anyway. Enough about vases. Since you guys have arrived, why don't we eat?"  
  
Next Time: 'Valentine's Day Part 3' (aka: Lunch Guest) (Videl, Yuki, Peresia and Akurei leave early with Bulma to help set up for the party. But what about Vegeta?)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: It's almost time for the Ball! Are you excited? You should be, because everything starts to unravel on this fateful night. ^-^ 


	18. Valentine's Day Part 3 aka: Lunch Guest

A/N: I know some of you guys are saying that nothing is happening yet, but if you wait till after the ball, everything breaks loose. To give up a little piece of the mystery, the same night of the ball, someone visits the girls, but to you it may seem as nothing (something very insignificant) but later on you find out who he is. You don't technically find out till a few chapters afterwards. Please be patient with me. I have to set the basis for the story, no matter how bad I really want to write the mystery and suspense. It will happen sooner than you think. ^-^  
  
Ch.18: Valentine's Day Part 3 (aka: Lunch Guest)  
  
AT lunch, the students were paired off with each other. Males and females were with their special someone and sat beside each other outside in the grass. Every pair sat secluded from everyone else, except Videl's group.  
  
As usual, they sat under the large oak, and like the others, the couples were sitting next to each other in one large circle. Peresia and Trunks sat side by side, his hand on her leg and her arms wrapped around his arm, her roses sitting beside her; Videl and Gohan, Yuki and Trever, and Akurei and Alex sat in the same manner. Sharpner and Erasa just sat with the group, neither of them had that special someone. Erasa wanted Gohan, but he had Videl, and Sharpner wanted Videl but she had Gohan. Things were just not working out for them.  
  
"Today's been neat." Yuki smiled as she looked at Trever then back at the group.  
  
"No homework in any of our classes, so far." Peresia added.  
  
"Why can't everyday be like today?" Akurei wished aloud.  
  
"Oh, and tonight's the Big Ball at Capsule Corp."  
  
"Speaking of which..." Akurei smiled nervously.  
  
"We have clearance to leave..."Peresia continued.  
  
"After lunch." Yuki ended. The girls had habits o finishing people's sentences. Not to be rude, just habit.  
  
"What?" Trever and the other guys looked to the girls. They didn't understand. They hadn't heard any of this until now.  
  
"Well..." Yuki began to explain. "Bulma called the school to see if it was ok if we left a little early today."  
  
"And because they saw her as the 'famous' Bulma Briefs, they were more than willing." Akurei added.  
  
"Are we all leaving?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh no." Peresia quickly answered. "Just Yuki, Akurei, Videl and I."  
  
"What for?" Trunks cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"She wanted our help in decorating for the Ball tonight."  
  
"And how, pray tell, are you getting to CC?" Gohan and Trunks were especially curious on this one considering that Videl didn't know their secret.  
  
"Bulma's picking us up." Yuki smiled. Sharpner and Erasa, who had been quiet, listening, wanted in the conversation.  
  
"What time does it all start again?" Sharpner asked, looking at Akurei.  
  
"It starts promptly at 7pm. Dress your best."  
  
"I'm pretty sure there will be some single girls."  
  
"And guys for you Erasa."  
  
:Honk:Honk:  
  
The gang turned around and saw Bulma in a red convertible.  
  
"Wow!" Trever exclaimed.  
  
"When did she get that?" Yuki asked. Bulma, wearing her green dress that fit every curve, waved for them  
  
"Come on. We better go." Akurei stood up. Videl, Peresia and Yuki followed suit, making sure to grab their roses, and giving their guy a kiss goodbye.  
  
"Good luck." Alex smiled and waved bye.  
  
"Do a good job ok?"  
  
"You know we will." Yuki waved goodbye to Trever as the girls ran to the car, jumped in and waved goodbye to everyone, holding their roses in their laps, and the others waved back. With a burst of energy, the small red car zoomed off.  
  
"know the party's going to be nice if they're decorating."  
  
"Well, that's true Gohan, but I think we overlooked one small detail...Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah, that is a problem." Gohan smacked his tongue to his teeth.  
  
"I hope my dad can behave for one night."  
  
"You're telling me. I do not want my night ruined cause we have to keep an eye on him."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sharpner and the others had been staring at them weirdly, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Well...my dad has a very short temper and he doesn't like company. And he's most definitely not a guy you would want to cross."  
  
~*~  
  
The red car zoomed on the streets, blowing everyone's hair back. The girls had placed their bouquets on the floorboard to keep them from getting ruined.  
  
"Do you guys enjoy yourselves today?" Bulma asked. Peresia sat in the front with Bulma and Yuki, Akurei and Videl sat in the back.  
  
"Sure did." Peresia smiled.  
  
"We all got ourselves a date for tonight." Akurei grinned.  
  
"That's great. Mind telling me who?"  
  
"Alex is my boyfriend, you'll have to meet him tonight."  
  
"You know Trunks."  
  
"I thought he bought those roses for you. What about Gohan?"  
  
"Uh...that would be me." Videl spoke shyly, blushingly lightly.  
  
"That works out perfectly. And what about you Yuki?" Bulma swerved around the country road.  
  
"Trever." Yuki declared in one word.  
  
"Ooooooh. I'm going to have to meet Alex and Trever tonight." The group traveled in silence for a few minutes before Bulma started up again. "I bought a hole bunch of decorations for tonight. We're gong to have so much fun with this project."  
  
"What about Vegeta?" Yuki asked worriedly. The car flew around a corner and headed up the empty road where Capsule Corp sat in the distance, within view.  
  
"I made him promise not to cause any trouble tonight or their will be no GR for a month."  
  
"GR?" Videl cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Gravity room. It's a small chamber I invented so one can go and train under extreme conditions." He practically lives there."  
  
The car pulled up into CC and came to a halt. Bulma used the door to get out while the girls jumped out of the car, holding their roses. As Bulma walked to the trunk of the car, Videl took a look around.  
  
The massive yellow dome was in the middle of small grassland with a few trees and bushes around. There was a huge white canopy tent set up to the side of the building.  
  
"Is that where the party's taking place?"  
  
"Uh huh. Let's get the supplies and head in." The girls each grabbed a few plastic bags from the back and headed over the tent like object. Bulma joined them after shutting the trunk. They placed the bags down on the huge rectangular table in the tent, which was going to be the food table.  
  
"Where do we begin?" Akurei asked excitedly.  
  
"First," Bulma answered. "We'll put your roses inside so they don't get messed up, then we'll start on the table."  
  
Next Time: 'Slab Race and Girl Trouble' (Akurei, Yuki and Peresia get Vegeta to help build the dance floor, but he decides to have some fun while he's at it. Meanwhile, girls are on top of M. Trunks and Gohan as they leave the school, trying to get them to go to the dance with them.)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: I know it took a little longer for this chapter. I'm sorry. It's the end of the school year and I'm studying for end exams. It's crazy. I slept from 3:30 Sunday afternoon till 6:30 Monday morning. I can't remember the last time I had such a good sleep. Oh well, back to work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come. Bai bai for no! 


	19. Slab Race & Girl Trouble

Ch.19: Slab Race & Girl Trouble  
  
The table didn't take long to decorate. They placed a beautiful, red, silk cloth on it that flowed down in ripples to the ground. But since the cloth was too valuable, Bulma covered it with a thin, clear plastic covering, which was quite unnoticeable.  
  
There was a huge, crystal punch bowl to the side with a matching ladle and glasses surrounding it. But, of course, there was no punch in it yet.  
  
"Let's do the streamers next. I have red, white and pink." Bulma pulled out the rolls of colored paper and placed them on the table. "This is the food tent of course, where people can come and socialize while they enjoy the refreshments. We're going to set up a few chairs out to the sides and after that, we'll start on the dance floor."  
  
No one asked about the dance floor. The trio of saiyans decided to wait till the time came to worry over it.  
  
Peresia, Yuki and Akurei knew it would take a little longer to set up since they couldn't fly or use their abilities with Videl around.  
  
Videl and Peresia both grabbed a roll of red ribbon, Akurei took the pink ribbon, and Yuki snatched up the white. The started intertwining the streamers around the posts of the canopy and on the ceiling part around the edges, using chairs to stand on. The combined some of the colors and mingled them everywhere till there was no longer any streamers.  
  
"Wonderful. Everything's finished here, except the balloons and sparkle dust, but we'll worry about those later. Videl, you can come and help me in the kitchen so I can get to know you better." Bulma gave her a warm smile Videl couldn't help but return. "And you three can work on the dance floor. Get Vegeta to help you out."  
  
"With what?" Yuki knew they had no use for Vegeta, nor did she want him around.  
  
"There are white marble slabs in the back." Bulma ignored Yuki. "Be careful." Mrs. Briefs led Videl off to Capsule Corps to prepare the food, leaving the trio standing underneath the big top.  
  
"I'm glad she took Videl."  
  
"Yeah." Yuki agreed with her sister. "We get done a lot quicker without her around."  
  
"And my father has to help." Akurei and the twins loved messing with Vegeta. It was one of the joys they found in life, so they made their way to the GR behind CC.  
  
The pounding and blasts inside came to an abrupt halt when they knocked on the chamber door. The patting of footsteps rang clearly as Vegeta made his way to the hatch.  
  
The chamber flung open, revealing a very angry Vegeta drenched in sweat scowling at them.  
  
What do you three want?" He looked at them sourly. "Can't you see I'm training?"  
  
"Come on Vegeta. You have to help us with the dance floor."  
  
"And what gave you the idea that I would?" Vegeta smirked at Yuki.  
  
"Bulma said that you would."  
  
"That woman isn't the boss of me."  
  
"She is if you want to use the GR." Yuki stated with a smirk of her own.  
  
"And besides," Peresia added. "You'll get a workout lifting the marble slabs."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and levitated down the ramp. "Fine. Let's get this over with."  
  
The girls followed Vegeta, smiling/giggling, as they headed over to the large pile of gray and white marble slabs. The girls each grabbed a pile of blocks and headed over to the empty lot. One by one they placed the squares side by side as close as they could get them.  
  
Vegeta became easily and quickly bored and decided to make his time worthwhile. He smiled with pleasure as he watched the girls, picked up a block and chucked it at the girls as hard as he could.  
  
"Gohan, a little help here."  
  
"Sorry Trunks. I've got my own problems." Gohan and Trunks were being backed up against the side of the school wall. The bell had rang, dismissing the students, but all the girls who weren't taken, which was a crap load, were cornering the two most popular guys in school. They all were asking them to go to the dance tonight with them.  
  
"But we already have girlfriends." Gohan pushed himself against the wall, a look of worry on both his and Trunks' face.  
  
"Why does this kind of stuff happen to us?" Trunks and Gohan were cornered against the wall, side by side.  
  
"Go with me. We'll have a lot of fun." Some redhead smiled at Gohan.  
  
"NO!" A brunette in pigtails yelled. "He's going with me."  
  
"As long as I get Trunks." A curly brunette clasped her hands together with a large grin.  
  
Gohan and Trunks were very uncomfortable, and they wanted so badly to fly off.  
  
The girls now had them completely cornered, ad when they tried to make a run for it, more girls came out of nowhere, blocking their escape.  
  
"Forget the rules." Gohan spoke nervously, looking at Trunks.  
  
"I'm getting out of here." The two had prepped themselves to take off, but a familiar voice yelled from the midst of crowd.  
  
"GO AWAY you freakin imbeciles!"  
  
"They're already taken! Geeze."  
  
"Move! Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
Another familiar voice rang out and two girls shoved their way in front of the trapped guys, but a not so familiar face were behind them.  
  
"Maxine. Nami." Trunks and Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
"We're so glad to see you."  
  
"Who's this?" Trunks looked to the brown spiky haired teen with orange tips and blue eyes.  
  
"This is Ashaitaki." Maxine smiled. "My boyfriend."  
  
Ashaitaki didn't look very happy as he glared around at the crowd.  
  
"Hey look over there!" He suddenly yelled out pointing to the other side of the street. "Wasn't that just Hercule I saw?"  
  
"Hercule?" All the girls turned around with huge smiles and began to run down the street.  
  
"Come on." Maxine's boyfriend grabbed Gohan and Trunks' hands, tanking them in the opposite direction as he ran, followed by Nami and Maxine.  
  
"Thanks a lot for the help." Gohan nodded to they three from inside a vacant ally.  
  
"Your welcome." He nodded back.  
  
"I'm Trunks and this is Gohan." Ashaitaki shook both of their hands.  
  
"The girls used to do that to me. I know how it feels."  
  
"Only in your dreams." Maxine joked and they laughed.  
  
"We best be going." Nami smiled.  
  
"Yeah. We'll see you three at the ball tonight." Trunks and Gohan waved goodbye to the others and flew of into the air when they were out of view, headed for Capsule Corpse.  
  
"What the heck was that for!?" Akurei shouted at her father just as she, Peresia and Yuki frantically flew up to grab the slabs of hard rock coming towards them.  
  
"I might as well have some fun if I'm forced to do this pathetic job." Vegeta smirked and threw more slabs at the trio. The girls flew around catching the marble squares and placing them down in a large square on the ground. Bulma would kill them if anything ruined her Ball, especially if the dance floor was in pieces.  
  
Next Time: 'Vegeta's Slip Up' (Now Vegeta's gone and done it. Videl now knows the secret and Gohan is forced to explain, and the trio fly off in raging anger towards Vegeta.)  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took longer to post this chapter than the others. Oh, and give it another few chapters then the party begins and the HORRIBLE plot comes to life. - Thanks for the reviews and especially Luna Meow for all her support. I appreciate it a TON! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next to come. And I promise everything bad is going to happen in just a few more chapters, about two more. Sorry if you're getting impatient. Just hang in there a little longer, you've made it this far, why not go on? - 


End file.
